El que se sonroja, pierde
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Todos cambian de asientos y hacen un juego simple en el cual pierde el que se sonroje primero. Parejas principales: Adrien y Marinette- Nino y Alya- Nathaniel y Chloe- Kim y Alix.
1. Chapter 1

Cambio de asientos

Aclaraciones: Adrien, Marinette, Alya (zorro), Chloe (abeja) y Nino (tortuga) tienen sus respectivos miraculous y todos ya saben sus identidades, incluso sus compañeros de clases.

Los capítulos serán algo cortos en su mayoría.  
.

.  
Todos estaban en sus respectivos asientos, charlando mientras esperaban a la maestra.

Nino se acercó un poco a su amigo y le susurró.

-Oye bro, ayer encontre una nueva página en internet de las que nos gusta.

Adrien tapó su boca para no soltar un grito y luego le susurró.

-Pasamela.

-Ok, pero te habiso que ahí también hay muchas novelas viejas.

-Mejor, quiero mirar pasión de gavilanes otra vez.

El moreno asintió y le dio un papelito con la página de telenovelas.

La profesora llegó al salón de clases y todos hicieron silencio.

-Les aviso que hoy haremos cambios de asientos.

Todos se pusieron a protestar pero la maestra sacó una regla de madera de quien sabe donde y todos se callaron.

-Ya decidí con quien se sentarán y seran, Adrien con Marinette, Alya con Nino, Iván con Mylene, Chloe con Nathaniel, Kim con Alix, Max con Sabrina, Rose con Juleka y finalmente Lila sola haya atrás en el rincón.

Todos se cambiaron de asientos sin protestar, ni Chloe dijo nada y Lila le gustaba la idea de estar atrás de todos ella sola, así podría jugar con el celular sin ser vista.

-Muy bien alumnos, así me gusta que sean, bien obedientes a la decisión de su profesora que quiso hacer que interactúen con sus demás compañeros.

Kim se puso de pie algo enojado y señaló a la mujer con su dedo.

-¡Usted nos shippea profesora! ¡Admitalo!

La mujer se sentó y colocó sus pies sobre su escritorio.

-Si ¿y qué? Cancelaron mi telenovela favorita y me quise divertir con ustedes.

Alix agarró a su compañero del brazo y lo sentó, ella al igual que todas las otras chicas, Adrien y Nino sabia que no era buena idea provocar a alguien a quien le cancelaron su novela.

-Así que les diré algo para que se entretengan con su compañero de banco.

Los chicos la miraron atentos.

-Todos los días hasta que ustedes quieran pueden competir con sus respectivos compañeros.

Hizo silencio y todos la miraron impaciente.

-¡Ya habla mujer!

Chloe fue la primera en perder la paciencia y la profesora prosiguió con una sonrisa.

-El que se sonroja primero pierde, así de simple.

Todos se miraron entre si.

Nadie haría tal cosa ¿verdad?

Adrien sonrió y miró a Marinette la cual lo miraba con la lengua afuera y un ojo cerrado.

El chico enrojecio ferozmente y la chica se puso de pie alegre.

-¡Si! ¡Primer punto para una chica!

Miró a todos los chicos.

-¿Cómo les quedo el ojo?

-¡Ésa es mi amiga!

Celebró Chloe.

-¡Ésa es mi mejor amiga!

Ahora Alya.

-¡Las chicas somos las mejores!

Ahora Alix y todas se pusieron a gritar contentas mientras la profesora juntaba sus dedos y sonreía.

-Excelente.

Mientras todas celebraban, los chicos pensaban que sus compañeras eran muy infantiles por seguirle el juego a la maestra, cierto rubio planeaba vengarse de su amiga.

-El siguiente punto sera mío my Lady, se lo aseguró.

Miró a la azabache con una sonrisa traviesa.

Si en el pasado ella siempre se sonrojaba con él ahora que se conocían bien conseguiría con más razón hacerla sonrojar ¿verdad?

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Regresé luego de no se cuanto y con una nueva historia.

Hoy también actualizó las otras.

No me odien tanto por la demora.

Volveré...


	2. Nombres

Nombres

Aclaraciones: A los que les gusta la pareja de Nathaniel y Chloe, le llamará la atención esté capítulo.

El capítulo será inspirado en un manga, como la mayor parte de la historia.

Los pensamientos tendrán comillas.

Éso es todo.  
.

Nathaniel sudaba algo, mucho, muchísimo, por los nervios que tenía, intentaba mirar la pizarra e ignorar a la rubia que lo miraba con una sonrisa como la de el Grinch.

"¿Qué tiene planeado hacerme? La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ella hará algo luego de que la bella Marinette hizo el primer movimiento."

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y vio como Adrien lo miraba desafiante y muy celoso.

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿Me leyó la mente?!"

Ocultó su rostro tras un libro algo asustado.

Ni cuando se piensa se puede tener libertad en éstos días.

Miró a Chloe la cual buscaba algo entre sus cosas y luego lo miró a él con cansancio.

-¿Me prestas tu borrador? Al parecer olvidé el mío.

El pelirrojo sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Quién diría que la gran Chloe Bourgeois se olvidó algo?

Le dio el borrar con una sonrisa y ella lo tomó.

-¿Sabes?

El chico la miró y ella sonrió mientras borraba algo de su hoja.

-Hay personas que creen que si escribes el nombre de quien te gusta en el borrador y lo usas, su amor se volvera mutuo.

Nathaniel la miró algo confundido.

-Ya lo oí de Marinette y Alya, pero me parece que es algo infantil.

La rubia miró el borrador que tenía en su mano y sonrió.

-Me parece que no es tan infantil para ti en verdad.

El chico palidecio.

"Yo jamás haría tal cosa ¿verdad?"

Miró como Adrien y Marinette charlaban y tragó duró.

"¡¿En verdad escribí el nombre de alguien ahi y se me olvidó?! Adrien me va a agarrar como un borrego en el matadero si se entera"

Volvió a mirar como Chloe miraba el borrador con una sonrisa y se lo sacó.

-¡Devuelvemelo!

Miró su borrador nervioso pero no había nada escrito en el.

-¡Me engañate! ¡Aquí no dice nad...

Fue silenciado por una tiza que le pego en la cabeza.

-Silencio durante la clase.

La profesora lo miró con enojó y él bajo su mirada apenado mientras oía la risa de Chloe.

"Me vengare"

La chica levantó una mano aún sonriendo.

-Profesora ¿puedo ir al baño? Es urgente.

-Pero rápido.

La chica se fue y el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

Miró las cosas de Chloe y vio que ella si tenía su borrador.

-Me la vas a pagar.

Agarró su birome y luego el borrador de la chica.

-Escribiré el nombre de Nino y cuando Alya se enteré te hará papillas.

La goma de borrar de la chica tenía un protector, él chico lo iba quitando lentamente pero se sorprendió al ver una letra N escrita.

"¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡¿A Chloe le gusta alguien?!"

-¿Seré yo?

Sacudió su cabeza, éso no era posible.

-U-un poco más.

Sacó un poco más el pequeño protector y palidecio al ver la letra A.

"¡N y A, ¿querrá decir Nathaniel?!"

Sus mejillas ardían, seguro estaba mucho más que sonrojado.

"¡Al diablo! ¡Lo sacaré todo!"

Sacó el protector del borrador por completo y enrojecio aún más con lo que decía ahi.

-¿Qué estás hacieeeendo?

Miró a su costado y Chloe regresaba con una sonrisa.

-E-eres un monstruo ¿Quién escribe en su goma de borrar "nada que ver aquí"?

La chica tomó asiento mientras agarraba su borrador.

-Yo lo hago y por cierto, otro punto para las chicas, te sonrojaste y mucho. No se ni donde empieza tu cabello, tanto tu cabello como tu rostro están del mismo color.

El chico se tapó su cara con las manos deseando que la novela de su profesora vuelva a transmitir para que los deje de atormentar.

-Por cierto, perdiste la mitad de una gran oportunidad ¿lo sabias?

Nathaniel la miró confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?

La rubia colocó el protector en su goma con una sonrisa.

-No te lo diré.

Y así cubrió el nombre que tenía escrito en la otra parte sin ser descubierta.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Creo que ya sabían de cual era el nombre que Chloe escribió en la otra parte de la goma ¿verdad?

Gracias por su tiempo y un review nunca viene mal.

Volveré...  



	3. Piscina

Piscina

Aclaraciones: Cuando alguien imaginé algo estará en letras mayúsculas.

Éso es todo.

.

.

Era un día caluroso y Adrien invitó a todos a la piscina de su casa mientras su padre estaba de viaje.

-¡Reciste Adrien, no vayas hacía la luz!

El rubio estaba siendo socorrido por Kim ya que vio a Marinette en bikini y su frágil corazón no lo resistió.

-Aquí ahí otro que se desmayó.

El deportista miró donde le señaló Juleka y vio a Nathaniel inconsciente en el suelo y Chloe en bikini a unos metros.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?! ¡Son unos debiluchos!

-¡Ja! Otros dos puntos para las chicas.

Kim se volteó molesto y se sorprendió al ver a Alix en bikini.

-¿A-Alix?

Se acercó algo dudoso a su amiga.

-¿Quién más podría ser idiota?

El rostro del chico enrojecio ferozmente.

-¡¿Eres una chica?!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Alix noqueando a Kim de un golpe por lo que le dijo, dejando conscientes solo a Iván y Nino.  
.

.  
Una hora después.

Todos estaban en la piscina jugando, menos Chloe que tomaba sol, Nino que tenía lastimado el tobillo y Alya que aún llevaba su habitual ropa y estaba sentada junto a Nino.

-Me gustaría meterme al agua también.

La morena miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-Es tu culpa haberte torcido el tobillo ayer por querer pelear con el Akuma como una tortuga ninja.

Nino suspiro molesto, no dijo nada por que todo era cierto.

La chica comenzó a reír y el lo miró molesto.

-Jajaja, todavía recuerdo cuando te caiste, jajaja parecias una tortuga volteada.

El chico se sonrojo un poco y miró a la piscina otra vez.

El también recordaba ése traumante momento en que su vida corría peligro y no se podía poner de pie mientras Cat noir lo defendía del villano entre risas.

-En fín ¿Tú por qué estás aquí conmigo?

Alya suspiro con fastidio y tocó su panza.

-Intenta averiguarlo.

El rostro de Nino comenzó a sudar al recordar que Máx le dijo que cuando las chicas están en su periodo no se meten en la piscina por que les hace doler el estómago.

No sabía si era cierto pero era mejor no decirle éso a Alya o lo asesinaba.

-Andá, seguro tu sabes por que estoy contigo.

Nino palidecio y se imagino que pasaría si contestaba éso.

-ESTAS EN TU PERIODO.

ALYA SACA UN SABLE SAMURAI Y LO DECAPITA.

Sacudió su cabeza asustado por la idea.

-L-lastimada no estás ¿verdad?

La chica negó con su cabeza mientras miraba su celular.

-Estoy bien de salud, no tengo ningún problema físico.

Nino nuevamente medito en que podría ser.

Ella le dijo que ningún problema físico así que no estaba en sus días.

Miró atentamente a su amiga y palidecio al darse cuenta de algo.

"¡¿No se metió por que está algo gorda y tiene vergüenza?!"

Ahora todo tenía sentido para él, por éso ella tocó su vientre, sólo debía decirle que está gorda y ya.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es por que estás...

Su sentido común ó más bien de supervivencia le advirtió no decirle éso a una chica y mucho menos a Alya.

-¿Estoy qué?

El sudor se hizo presente en el chico y contestó lo menos peligroso.

-¿E-estás en tu período?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

Nino sabia muy bien que su rostro estaba muy sonrojado.

-No es éso.

El moreno la miró y sintió vergüenza como nunca antes.

"¡¿De verdad le dije éso a una chica?!"

Alya se puso de pie, se sacó la ropa revelando que tenía un bikini abajo.

-Sólo no me metía por que le estaba robando Wi-Fi a Adrien, su contraseña es internet, ¿verdad qué es bastante idiota al poner ésa contraseña?

El corazón de Nino casi explota por la respuesta.

"¡¿Cómo rayos no pensé en éso?! ¡Es muy obvio que ésa era la respuesta, es ella después de todo!"

La chica se fue a la piscina con una sonrisa mientras Nino tapaba su rostro avergonzado por lo que pasó y por el amigo que tenía.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Los chicos están siendo derrotados fácilmente, está bien que ellos intentan no seguirles el juego pero aún así caen en las trampas de las chicas.

Gracias por su tiempo y si dejan reviews muchas gracias.

Volveré...


	4. Sombrilla de los enamorados

Parejas: ¿Alix y Kim? - Marinette y Adrien.

Sinopsis: Bajo el paraguas puede surgir un hermoso amor ó unir más a las parejas ya enamoradas.  
.

.  
Todos miraban como caían las gotas de lluvia con algo de fastidio, sobre todo Alix.

-Está mañana hacia un espantoso calor, tuvimos prueba de matemáticas, inglés é historia y la bendita lluvia junto al fresco comenzaron unos minutos antes de la salida ¿qué más podría pasar hoy?

Alya se acercó a Alix con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No tendremos Internet por 20 minutos! ¡¿Quién podría vivir tanto tiempo sin el precioso?!

La morena se fue corriendo sin importarle la lluvia y Nino la siguió de atrás con un paraguas.

La chica suspiro molesta ya que ella tampoco tenía un paraguas pero antes de salir al agua Kim se acercó a ella con un ligero sonrojo y un paraguas.

-P-puedes usar el mío.

La chica lo miró cansada, desde lo de la piscina el se sonroja cuando se acerca a ella y tartamudea igual o más que como lo hacía antes Marinette con Adrien.

Alix sonrió discretamente y se acercó un poco al nervioso chico que retrocedió asustado por la cercanía femenina.

-¿En verdad me darás tu paraguas?

El deportista asintió muy nervioso.

-Gracias, eres un buen chico Kim.

Tomó el paraguas y se fue dejando al chico con los ojos brillosos.

-Ella dijo que soy un buen chico.

Máx se acercó cansado a su amigo.

-Pero se fue y te dejó sin paraguas.

Kim lo miró por un rato procesando el engaño.

-Rayos.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Máx y Kim caminando en un ambiente muy incómodo mientras compartían un paraguas algo pequeño.  
.

.  
Marinette salió de la sala de profesores algo cansada, todos sus amigos ya se habían ido, la lluvia y el frío aumentaron y ella tenía que ir a su casa sin siquiera un paraguas.

Suspiro con cansancio y froto sus brazos con frío.

-No es prudente que una chica tan candente esté tan descubierta con el fresco.

Marinette giró su mirada y vio a Cat noir con una sombrilla y un suéter en manos.

-Pero yo tengo suerte de tener a un caballero que me cuida como tu gatito.

El chico le dio el suéter y ella se lo puso.

-Gracias por venir Adrien.

El rubio deciso su transformación y le dio un queso a Plagg antes de que arruine el momento con sus comentarios.

-Para servirle my Lady, y gracias a usted por usar ése suéter.

La chica bajó la mirada y vio el suéter con espanto.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No mirar, propiedad de Cat noir!

Adrien sonrió con orgullo y ella prefiero ignorar lo posesivo que era su amado.

Mientras caminaban por las silenciosas y mojadas calles algo llamó la atención de Marinette entre unos arbustos y lo agarró.

Adrien la miró curioso.

-¿Qué haces princesa? Te vas a mojar.

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa y le mostró una ranita que tenía en la mano.

-¿No es linda?

El chico palidecio, soltó el paraguas y retrocedió asustado.

-¡Que ascó! ¡Suelta éso! ¡Ascó, ascó, ascó!

La chica contuvo su risa y dejó al renacuajo mientras agarraba el paraguas del suelo y se acercaba al asustado chico.

Adrien iba algo molesto, no podía creer que su princesa tomó a ése animal con su mano y además casi se le había olvidado que ése día se iba a vengar de ella.

Se acercó más a ella y rodeó el hombro de su amiga con su mano.

-¿Sabes princesa? Ya pasó algo de tiempo desde que descubrimos nuestras identidades, tu querías que nos conozcamos mejor antes de ser novios y creo que ya es hora.

Frenaron frente a la casa de la chica y Adrien podía imaginarse el sonrojo de Marinette.

-Tienes razón Adrien.

¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?!

El rostro del chico ardía, bajo la mirada para verla y recibió un fugaz besó en su mejilla.

-Seamos novios gatito.

Marinette lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, el rubio sentía su cuerpo flojo y se fue corriendo como todo un cobarde mientras ella lo veía irse algo confundida.

-Seguro que se fue corriendo para mirar su telenovela.

Y la chica pasó adentro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Como si pudieras ganarme con la sombrilla de los enamorados, yo ya pasé por ésa fase gatito.

Y las chicas siguen tomando la delantera mientras los chicos cada vez se acobardan más por la astucia y encanto femenino.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias por leer está extraña historia romántica.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	5. Refugiados de la lluvia

**Pareja: Alya y Nino.**

 **Sinopsis: Lo que pasó con Nino y Alya en el capítulo anterior cuando ella se fue llorando por que no habría Internet por 20 minutos y él la siguió por atrás para protegerla del agua pero... ¿cuánto puede resistir un chico con una chica mojada a sus lado sin tener pensamientos obscenos?**

.

.

Luego de que Alya se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno y Nino la siguiera, la lluvia empero y al estar lejos de sus casas se refugiaron en una parada de autobuses la cual estaba abandonada y no pasaba nadie por la zona.

-Sigo sin creer que hayas corrido 8 kilómetros por que no habría Internet por unos minutos.

-No te pedí que me sigas, además ¿quién podría vivir tanto tiempo sin Internet?

Nino fruncio el ceño.

-Sólo era el Wi-Fi, podías usar el 4G de tu celular.

Alya lo miró con espanto.

-¡¿Quieres que gasté dinero por algo que consigo gracias?! ¡Estas enfermó!

El moreno suspiro derrotado, miró a su amiga por un rato, se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

Alya lo notó y se acercó más a él con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué miraste a otro lado? ¿Te enojaste?

El chico sudaba nervioso y hacía todo lo posible para no mirarla.

-No me enoje, es solo que si la lluvia no se detiene me perderé mi novela.

La morena se alejó un poco de él y Nino suspiro aliviado.

-Que bien, por un momento creí que te dio vergüenza verme toda mojada y con la ropa muy pegada a mi sexy cuerpo.

El moreno se sonrojo más por haber sido descubierto.

-Ya que la nena tiene vergüenza ¿por qué no me das tu ropa de gimnasia? Ya se que siempre la llevas contigo por emergencias.

Nino la miró aún sonrojado.

-P-pero y-yo estoy aquí ¿cómo te vas a cambiar?

Alya sonrió con la inocencia que no tenía.

-Por que se que tú no me vas a mirar o hacer nada raro.

El chico suspiro derrotado, sacó su ropa de su mochila y se la dio. Alya agarró la ropa con una sonrisa y su amigo se dio medía vuelta para que se cambié tranquila.

-Oye Nino, si quieres puedes mirar.

El frágil y débil corazón del chico pálpito como loco pero sabía que ella solo buscaba burlarse un poco de él.

-N-no gracias.

Lo dijo en una voz tan chillona que le dolió la garganta y tosio.

-Como quieras.

Luego de éso Alya se quedo en silencio mientras se cambiaba y Nino combatia en su mente.

"No debo mirar ó el Cuco me comerá, no debo mirar ó el Cuc... ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué las mujeres son tan malas y los hombres tan débiles?!"

Su cuerpo temblaba de tan nervioso que estaba.

"Un momento, ella dijo que podía mirar así que una miradit...¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Ya calmate, calmate, calmate! Ella te gusta es verdad pero debo ser un niño bueno y demostrarle que puede confiar en mi."

Sintió como la chica posó una mano sobre su hombro y él casi cae desmayado.

-Nino, no bromeó, mirame, no me molesta si eres tú.

Una gota de sangre salió por la nariz de Nino y se cayó al suelo inconciente mientras Alya lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Por qué se desmayó? Le dije que me miré por que ya terminé de vestirme ¿Ahora qué hago con él desmayado?

Su celular vibró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Ya arreglaron el Wi-Fi.

Agarró el paraguas que estaba en el suelo y se fue ya que la lluvia se calmó un poco.

Caminaba con una sonrisa pero algo le llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué me parece que se me olvidó algo un poco importante?

Le resto importancia y siguió su caminó dejando en el olvido al inconsciente chico.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Espero y les guste esta historia.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


	6. Carta

**Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.**

 **Sinopsis: Algunos chicos pueden pensar que recibir cartas es tonto pero... ¿No son simples celos por que nunca le dieron una? Ó ¿vergüenza a que se burlen?**

.

.

Marinette se acercó algo sonrojada a los chicos y le extendió una carta rosa a Adrien.

-P-para ti, ahora que somos novios haremos cosas románticas.

El chico enrojecio un poco pero tomó la carta con una sonrisa.

Nino, Kim y Nathaniel vieron la escena con burla.

-¿Una carta de amor? Es tan típico y patético que una chica haga éso cuando es más fácil decirlo a que escribirlo.

Marinette bajó su mirada con tristeza y Adrien miró a Nino con enojó.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?

Alya se acercó a su amiga preocupada, Adrien sonrió y Nino palidecio.

-Nino se burló de ella por que me dio una carta de amor.

La chica miró al moreno que parecía a punto de llorar del miedo.

-¿De qué color es tu sangre?

La persecución por la vida de Nino comenzó mientras Adrien abrazaba a su novia y Nathaniel se preguntaba que se sentía que te den una carta.

.

.

Ya en clases.

Nathaniel miraba con pena al moreno que tenía un ojo morado, rasguños y respiraba agitado.

"El se lo buscó por burlarse de la hermosa Marinette"

Palidecio por lo que pensó y vio como Adrien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡¿Por qué rayos sabé lo que pienso?!"

Abrió su libro algo asustado y una carta amarilla cayó de entré las páginas.

Inmediatamente la ocultó bajo el escritorio y Chloe lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-N-n-no s-sucede nada.

Habló muy nervioso pero la chica se encogió de hombros despreocupada y continuó haciendo los deberes mientras él pensaba en la carta.

"¡Y dice ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?! Me dejó esta carta!"

Miró a todos lados y todos sus compañeros estaban concentrados estudiando.

-¡Max! No entiendo la primer pregunta.

Gritó Kim y Alix lo miró molesta.

-¡Kim! ¡Casi me revientas el tímpano!

-¡La primer pregunta es sobre tu edad!

Kim miró a su amigo.

-¡¿Por qué me pregunta éso?!

-¡Ya callense la boca y estudien!

Ó si, era un día tranquilo en la escuela.

El pelirrojo asomó la carta con sus manos temblorosas.

"¿Quién me dejo está carta? A lo mejor Chloe lo sabé."

Miró a la chica.

-¿Chloe?

-Si.

La chica no sacó la mirada de su hoja y el chico se dio cuenta de que ella haría un alboroto para que todos se burlen de él si se enteraba.

-H-hoy es un día muy lindo ¿no crees?

La rubia dejó de escribir y lo miró.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?

El corazón de Nathaniel casi se detiene por ser descubierto.

-¿Y qué ocultas bajo el escritorio?

Su rostro enrojecio mientras ella sonreía victoriosa.

-Ha, b-bueno, verás, es algo muy gracioso...

-¿Es por la carta qué te dejé?

Nathaniel sintió vergüenza como nunca antes y se paró enojado.

-¡Ya sabía que fuiste tú, sólo me quería burl...

Una tiza le pego en medió de la frente.

-Los problemas amorosos en el receso, no en clases.

La maestra lo fulmino con la mirada y él tomó asiento con sus ojos llorosos.

Chloe lo miró con una sonrisa y el le extendió la carta.

-Ten, seguro es una de tus bromas para burlarte de mi.

La chica volvió a sus cosas.

-Primero dame tu respuesta, luego me la devuelves.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos como plató.

"¡¿Ella quiere mi respuesta?! ¡¿Es una carta de amor?!"

Miró el sobre amarillo y lo abrió algo asustado.

¿Cuál sería su respuesta si ella se le confesaba?

Sacó la carta, la leyó, se sonrojo y se puso de pie.

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Me diste una carta preguntando si se siente bien recibir una?!

-¡Suficiente, a la oficina del director!

La maestra lo sacó de la oreja mientras Chloe estallaba a carcajadas.

Es tan fácil molestar a un chico.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **En momentos como éstos me pregunto por que torturó tanto a los chicos si yo soy uno.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Volveré...**


	7. Lucha de pulsos

**Pareja: Kim y Alix.**

 **Sinopsis: Los hombres son fuertes en los aspectos físicos pero... ¿Pueden ganarle a una chica?**

.

.

Las chicas miraban con fastidio como todos los chicos jugaban a las vencidas contra Kim, menos Adrien, el y Marinette se fueron a "estudiar" a la biblioteca en ésa hora libre.

Él le ganó a Max, Nino, Nathaniel, el cual se lastimó el brazo y ahora contra Iván.

-¡Si gané otra vez, soy el mejor!

Iván suspiro molesto y se fue seguido de los otros.

-Mejor nos vamos a la biblioteca a jugar con las computadoras.

Alya sonrió y miró a sus amigas.

-¿Quién quiere ver como estudian Marinette y Adrien?

Todas sonrieron con malicia.

-Seguro que estudian la boca humana.

Ahora habló Lila y todas se fueron dejando a Kim y Alix sólos en el salón.

La chica se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahora es mi turno de jugar contigo.

El chico sonrió con burla.

-Una chica jamás podrá ganarm...

-Marinette te derrotó ayer.

Kim se puso nervioso.

-Fue pura suert...

-Chloe te derrotó luego de que casi haces llorar a Nathaniel.

Ahora se puso a sudar.

-Bueno... ella estaba motivad...

-Alya te derrotó y tu usaste las dos man...

-¡Bueno ya! ¡¿Quién podría ganarle a Alya?! ¡Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ningún chico me puede gan...

-Adrien casi te rompe el brazo cuando le dijiste que Marinette era muy bonita.

-¡Los héroes y villanos estás descartados!

Alix sonrió victoriosa y Kim puso su mano sobre la mesa.

-Jugaré contigo y cuando te gane guardaras el secreto de que Marinette me derrotó.

La chica sonrió y puso su mano en la mesa pero Kim no la tomó.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te da vergüenza tomar mi mano.

El deportista apretó sus dientes algo sonrojado y tomó la mano de su amiga.

"¡Nooooo! ¡Nooooo! ¡¿Qué rayos es ésta hermosa y cálida sensación al tomar su mano?!"

-Ya apurate y empecemos, parece que estoy agarrando un pescado con mi mano.

Kim se sonrojo con el comentario.

-¡Ya!

El se asustó ya que lo tomó desprevenido pero...

-Hnnnng.

Alix tenía el rostro algo rojo de tanta fuerza que estaba usando, en cambio Kim sólo sonreía.

-Casi se me olvida que eres la princesita de tu casa.

La chica ignoró el comentario y continuó haciendo fuerzas.

-Muy fácil.

Kim empujó su mano hacía abajo hasta el punto en que ella casi pierde.

"¡Ja! Ver el hermoso rostro de Alix a punto de perder es magnifi..."

Su rostro enrojecio.

"¡¿Por qué acabó de pensar que es linda?!"

Alix miró a Kim y sonrió.

-Caiste.

Empujó la mano del chico mientras estaba distraído y le ganó.

-¡Yes! Te venci.

Kim miró a su mano incrédulo y luego miró a su amiga.

-¡Exijo la revancha!

Alix sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Ven baby.

Éso enfado más a Kim y la tomó de la mano dispuesto a vencer.

-Oye Kim.

Él la miró con enfadó.

-Me gusta tomar tu mano.

Nuevamente enrojecio y Alix le volvió a ganar mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me gusta tomar tu mano por que es tan débil.

Y la chica se fue a molestar al cuadro amoroso con los demás mientras Kim tapaba su rostro avergonzado.

-¡Ella dijo que le gusta tomar mi mano! ¡¿Por qué rayos me siento tan feliz?!

Y así las chicas siguen vencido por mucho y a pasar de que Marinette y Adrien no son tan ciegos en está historia ahí otro que si lo es.

¡Cuidado! ¡La ceguera puede ser contagiosa!

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta esta parte. ¡Ya alcance los 11 reviews!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esté primer capítulo que hago sobre Kim y Alix.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo.**

 **Volveré...**


	8. Montando en bici juntos

**Pareja: Adrien y Marinette.**

 **Sinopsis: Una pareja de enamorados en una bicicleta puede ser algo lindo y romántico en cierto punto, pero... ¿Qué pasa si el chico no sabé manejar muy bien una bici?**

.

.

El día sábado llegó y la nueva pareja decidió tener su primera cita.

Adrien esperaba a su novia en el parque muy nervioso.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca tuve una cita antes. Cuando le pregunté a mi padre que hacer el dijo que dijese si a todo lo que me pida y cuando le pregunté a Plagg me dijo algo sobre guardar el bastón de Cat noir que me dejó muy confundido.

Se acarició su cabello algo frustrado al no saber que hacer.

-Hola Adrien ¿Esperaste mucho?

El chico vio como su novia llegaba con un vestido rojo, su cabello suelto, un sombrero y caminando con una bicicleta celeste.

"Mejor no le digo que me adelante y vine 5 horas antes por la emoción"

-No te preocupes, llevo aqui 5 minutos.

Se acercó a ella, le dio un besó en la mejilla y ambos se sonrojaron apenados, aún no se acostumbran a ésas cosas.

El rubio miró la bici de su novia confundido.

-¿Por qué viniste con una bici si tienes un vestido puesto? Además vamos a tener una cita.

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojo por la sorpresa.

-T-tu nunca dijiste que íbamos a tener una cita y yo tampoco.

Adrien la miró pensativo e hizo algo de memoria de lo que pasó.

Flash back

Cat noir comía de un plato de galletas mientras Marinette hacía unos bocetos para sus diseños.

-Oye Adrien ¿sabes andar en bici?

El chico la ignoró y ella suspiro con fastidio.

-Mi lindo gatito ¿sabes andar en bici?

Ahora si el héroe la miró sin dejar de comer.

-Muy poco.

-¿Qué tal si te ayudó a practicar? Después podemos salir de paseó juntos.

El felino se puso de pie alegré.

-¡Acepto princesa! ¡Juró amarte en la salud y la enfermedad, la riqueza y la pobresa...

-¡No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio!

-¡Nos vamos el sábado a las 14:00 hs en el parque!

Y con éso dicho se fue a su casa contento por su primera cita mientras que Marinette se preguntaba si le dio atención a lo que ella dijo.

Fin del flash back

Adrien sonrió nervioso y la chica negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En fin, ya traje mi bici conmigo así que te ayudare a practicar.

El chico iba a protestar pero se acordó lo que le dijo su padre.

-Está bien, te mostraré que si sé andar en bicicleta.

Tomó la bici, se subió, se alejó unos metros y luego regresó con una sonrisa.

"¡No puedo creer que está vez lo logre sin las ruedas de práctica! Pero mejor no se lo digo ó se podría burlar"

-¿Contenta?

Marinette tenía una ceja levantada.

¿Por qué estaba tan felíz si no usó los pedales, sólo se subió en la bici y caminó?

La chica le quiso seguir el juego al creer que era una de sus bromas.

-Muy bien gatito, entonces llevame contigo.

Se subió en el porta equipaje de la bici y Adrien se sostuvo fuerte para no caer.

-Ya estoy lista.

El chico palidecio. No sabía que hacer, si se caía el sólo no le importaba mucho pero si se caía con ella y la lastimaba no se lo perdonaría, pero... su orgullo como Cat noir era más fuerte.

-Agárrate por que soy un relámpago.

-Ya lo veremos gatito.

Adrien tomó aire y comenzó a pedalear, la bici se tembló un poco al principio pero se enderezo.

"¡Lo estoy logrado!"

-¡Cuidado con el árbol!

Desvío el árbol por unos centímetros.

-¡Cuidado con los niños!

Los niños que vieron como se acercaba una bicicleta a toda velocidad a ellos se fueron corriendo asustados.

-¡Cuidado con...

-¡Bueno ya, yo estoy conduciendo!

Y con éso los dos cayeron tras chocar con una banca.

.

.

Luego de 5 horas de práctica.

Adrien andaba en bici con una sonrisa mientras Marinette lo abrazaba y veía como el sol se ocultaba.

-¿Princesa?

-Si.

-No le digas a nadie que tuvimos que poner ruedas de prácticas para que yo pueda andar sin caerme.

La chica sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-No te preocupes gatito, nadie lo sabrá.

Y así la pareja tuvo un hermoso paseó en una bicicleta con ruedas de práctica, varios raspones por las caídas y más de una mirada por parte de las personas.

Continuará...

.

.

Hola!

No se si decir awww de tierno ó jajaja de burla por éste capítulo ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Gracias a Elizabeth12,Dama de la suerte, ElbaKheel, ChaosKing86, tsubasa23, KITSUNE TAKAHARI, Alex, coloritase y Gfriend, que fueron los que dejaron un reviews en estos primeros capítulos.

13 reviews, 12 a favoritos, 12 a siguiendo y 1899 lecturas, para ser exacto hasta el momento.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	9. Ayuda

**Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.**

 **Sinopsis: Todo buen chico que sea caballeroso ayudaría a una chica, pero... ¿Qué pasa si á la chica le encanta molestarlo?**

.

.

Ése mismo día sábado mientras Marinette y Adrien paseaban en bici Nathaniel llegó corriendo al parque a toda velocidad.

Chloe le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda y el no lo pensó dos veces y la fue a buscar.

No sabía por que motivo le preocupaba la chica si siempre le molestaba.

Quizas aprendió a tratar con ella.

-Aqui estoy.

La rubia le hizo una señal con la mano para que la vea y el se acercó algo agitado.

-Es... ¿Estás bien?

Chloe forzó una sonrisa.

-Me torci el tobillo cuando me cai de unas escaleras.

El chico palidecio y la tomó de los hombros.

-¡¿No te hiciste daño?! ¡¿Nadie se burló de ti?! ¡¿Cuantos dedos ves?! ¡¿Qué día es hoy?! ¡¿Quién soy yo?! ¡Llamaré a la ambu...

La chica le tapó la boca algo fastidiada.

-Sólo fueron tres escalones, nada más.

El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado al saber que no le pasó nada malo.

-Sube, te voy a llevar a casa.

Se dio medía vuelta y se inclinó para que ella se suba.

-¿Estás seguro de llevarme? Digo, no te ofendas pero estás bien escuálido.

El chico fruncio el ceño.

-Yo también te quiero Chloe.

La chica se sonrojo al extremo y agradeció que él estaba de espalda.

Extendido sus brazos y se sostuvo a él para que la llevé.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Okay.

Nathaniel no se movía ni un poco y Chloe suspiro cansada.

-No te puedes poner firme ¿verdad?

-¡Yo si puedo! ¡Sólo estoy concentrando mi Ki!

La rubia se contuvo la risa, su amigo era pésimo mintiendo.

-Puedo llamar a Sabrina, está en una cita con Max pero seguro si le habis...

-¡Ya te dije que puedo sólo!

Nathaniel hizo fuerza y la alzó, sus piernas temblaban pero lo logró.

Caminó muy lentamente mientras Chloe sonreía.

-Un pequeño pasó para el hombre pero un gran pasó para Nathaniel.

-Por favor, no molestes.

La chica se rió mientras él caminaba un poco más rápido.

-¿Sabes? La última vez que alguien me llevó en su espalda lo hizo sin problemas.

La mirada de Nathaniel quedo en blanco y sonrió algo nervioso.

-Vaya, Sabrina es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

-No fue Sabrina, fue un chico.

-¿Ah, no?

El chico apretó sus dientes con furia y se puso a caminar más rápido, casi trotando.

Chloe se sostuvo fuerte por el cambió de actitud del chico.

"¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué siento tanto enojó?! Por alguna razón me enfurece lo que me dijo."

-¿Te enojaste por algo?

-No.

Lo dijo con una voz tan seca que ni el mismo se reconoció.

Chloe apoyo su barbilla sobre el hombro de su amigo con una sonrisa.

-La última vez que alguien me llevó en su espalda tanto tiempo yo tenía 5 años. Ésa persona es mi padre.

Nathaniel se detuvo y la chica pudo apreciar bien de cerca el sonrojo de el chico.

Un lindo y vergonzoso silencio se hizo presente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por el resto del camino hasta que llegaron al hotel donde viva la chica.

-Aqui ya puedo sola, gracias por todo.

Chloe se bajo algo cansada por su día pero al ver a su amigo se sonrojo un poco.

-Me alegra haber sido útil.

Nathaniel le mostraba una sonrisa como las que raramente mostraba y la chica ya no se resistió.

-Ya que.

Se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz besó en la mejilla mientras se iba a dentro y el se tocaba su sonrojada mejilla.

-Hoy fue un día muy raro.

Se puso en marcha para irse a su casa pero algo le llegó su atención.

-¡Siiii! ¡Lo estoy logrado, Marinette mira! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Me ves?! ¡Marinette mirame!

-Si, si, si, te estoy viendo Adrien.

Nathaniel miraba con la boca abierta como la pareja iba en bici, ó mejor decir, Adrien iba en bici y Marinette lo empujaba de atrás con una sonrisa.

-Me corrijo, hoy es el día más raro de toda mi vida.

Y se fue a su casa con su cuerpo algo dolorido pero con una suave sensación en su pecho que lo hacía sonreír.

Continuará...

.

.

Hola!

Algo está surgiendo en esta parejita ¿no creen?

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	10. Relación

**Pareja: Nino y Alya.**

 **Sinopsis: El momento decisivo en la relación de Alya y Nino, y todo se decide con... ¿Flexiones en barra?**

.

.

Era un tranquilo día domingo y los morenos se reunieron en el parque.

-Aqui tienes nena.

Nino llegó con dos bebidas en mano y le dio una a su amiga.

Alya suspiro cansada mientras agarraba la bebida y miraba al chico.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que terminemos con esto?

Nino escupió de su bebida y miró a Alya al borde del llanto.

-¡Por favor nena, no me dejes! ¡La próxima vez miraremos la película de acción que tu quieras y no una romántica como las que me gustan!

-No...

El chico se arrodilló mientras sus gafas se empapaban por las lágrimas.

-¡Por favor, dame una última oportunidad! ¡Ya sé que soy tímido y nuestra relación va muy lenta, pero si es necesario...

Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

-Sé la madre de mis hijos.

Alya tenía el rostro sonrojado por ésa escenita que ganó la atención de todos en el parque que los miraban con una sonrisa.

Sonrió falsamente y levantó al chico de un tirón.

-No me refiero a que terminemos nuestra relación, me refiero a que ya es hora de dar otro pasó.

El moreno dio un pasó al frente con una sonrisa.

-Listo, salvé nuestra relación.

La chica se dio un golpe en la cara frustrada.

"Que alguien me recuerde que fue lo que me llamó la atención en él, es como Marinette pero en versión masculina y más boba."

Suspiro profundo y luego sonrió.

-A lo que me refiero es que ya no quiero que seamos amigos que saben que se gustan mutuamente, sino que ya es hora de que seamos novios ¿entiendes ó quieres que te lo dibuje?

Nino la miró con la boca un poco abierta por unos diez segundos procesando lo que ella le dijo, y cuando lo entendió se sonrojo avergonzado.

-T- tú ¿quieres que seamos novios?

-Si, no sé por que reaccionas así si hace un rato me pediste matrimonio.

El chico se tapó su rostro con una mano mientras miraba a bajó.

-Y ¿qué se supone que haremos si somos novios?

-Ser más empalagosos y darnos besos.

Ahora el moreno cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Okay.

Alya sonrió y se le acercó más.

-Entonces te daré el primer besó ya que tu pareces no ser el que tomé la iniciativa.

Nino abrió sus ojos, se alejó asustado y se defendía con sus manos.

-¡Alto! No estoy preparando para esto.

La chica suspiro con fastidio, miró a otro lado y sonrió.

-Hagamos una apuesta. Si tu haces más flexiones en ésa barra...

Señaló una barra horizontal que había cerca.

-Iremos a tú pasó de tortuga en nuestra relación, pero si yo ganó me dejarás besarte y tomar una foto nueva para mi perfil ¿Entendido?

El chico miró la barra con una sonrisa.

-Trató hecho nena.

Se dieron un apretón de manos para cerrar el trató y fueron a las barras.

Nino sonreía victorioso.

No había manera de que una chica le gané, ni siquiera Alya que era la más fuerte de los héroe hasta el punto en que una vez hizo llorar a un akumatizado y ellos tuvieron que calmarlo para que luego Ladybug purifique el akuma, ése día fue muy triste para la vida de Hawk Moth ya que se ausentó dos meses por su épico fracaso.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

El chico miró a su amiga y su sonrisa se desvaneció al verla hacer ésos ejercicios con una sola mano y muy tranquila.

-1, 2, 3, 4...

Nino tragó duró y suspiró derrotado.

-Ya fue suficiente mujer maravilla, tú ganas.

Alya sonrió y se acercó al chico.

-Muy bien, vamos debajo de aquel árbol.

Con sus hombros caidos y su orgullo masculino pisoteado la siguió con un ligero sonrojo.

Ese iba a ser su primer besó y se sentía muy nervioso.

-Siéntate.

Alya se sentó y dio unas palmaditas a su lado.

El chico obedeció y se sentó algo sonrojado.

-Seré gentil contigo.

Le sacó la gorra y se la puso ella mientras Nino cerraba sus ojos esperando el momento en que todo suceda.

"Calma Nino, tu mirás estas cosas en las telenovelas siempre, así que no debe ser tan difícil."

En medió de sus pensamiento sintió algo tibio, suave y algo tembloroso sobre su mejilla y sonrió.

"Ella también está nerviosa"

El sonido del celular se oyó dando a entender que la foto fue tomada.

-Listo.

La chica se puso de pie y se fue rápido mientras Nino sonreía y la seguía.

-¿Qué pasa nena? ¿Vergüenza?

Alya no contestó y siguió su caminó.

-¿Me puedes devolver mi gorra?

-Mañana te la doy, adiós.

Se fue corriendo y por un instante él creyó ver un poco el sonrojado rostro de su... novia.

-Creo que ahora me gusta un poco mí timidez.

Miró su celular y vio la nueva foto de perfil de Alya.

-Nino Lahiffe oficialmente tiene novia, para ustedes lo que creían que iba a terminar viviendo bajo un puente sin conocer el amor.

Y se fue a su casa con sus piernas flojas y contento por el progreso en su relación.

Continuará...

.

.

Hola!

Recordé que Nino es igual de tímido que Marinette cuando se trata de romance así que quise usar ésa timidez para éste capítulo y de pasó mostrar otro lado de Alya.

Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo por si esperaban que se den un besó en los labios.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	11. Juego

**Pareja: Adrien y Marinette.**

 **Aclaración: En el juego, en el turno de cada uno tendra su inicial para no confundir tanto.**

 **Sinopsis: Adrien quiere emparejar el marcador con su novia y Marinette elige un juego en el que él no pueda ganar.**

.

.

Ése mismo día domingo mientras Nino y Alya avanzaban en su relación Ladybug acababa de derrotar a un akumatizado por su propia cuenta y una gran cantidad de fans la rodearon.

-¡Por favor Ladybug, danos tu número, te amamos!

-¡Danos un mechón de tu cabello!

-¡Casate conmigo!

La chica miraba a sus fans algo nerviosa hasta que sintió como alguien le tocó el hombro y lo miró.

-¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

La chica lo miró confundida.

-Adrien, nosotros somos novios ¿para qué quieres mi autógrafo?

La chica se fue mientras Adrien levantaba su mano alegré.

-¡Mañana pasó por ti mi reina!

Volteó a ver a los desilusionados fans con burla.

-¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? Yo soy su novio, admirenme y lloren niños.

Y se fue caminando como diva al saber que dejó bien marcado su territorio.

.

.

Al otro día.

Un alegre Adrien y una somnolienta Marinette iban caminando a la escuela juntos.

-Princesa ¿quieres jugar algún juego? Ya sabes, para pasar el tiempo a lo que llegamos a la escuela.

La chica lo vio con una sonrisa llena de emoción y se dio cuenta de que tramaba algo.

-No gracias, yo pasó gatito.

El corazón de Adrien casi se rompe.

Estuvo toda la noche planeado juegos para hacer sonrojar a su novia pero ella le dijo ésa cruel palabra, no.

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido para que ella acepte jugar algo.

-¿P-por qué no quieres jugar a algo? Es más, tu decides el juego.

Marinette vio como su novio lucía muy nervioso y desesperado.

-No es nada sospechoso que quieras jugar a toda costa y hasta me dejes elegir un juego ¿verdad gatito?

Adrien sudo frío.

-N-n-no t-tengo nada planeado m-my Lady.

La chica sonrió, su novio era pésimo mintiendo.

-Lo haré si me dices la verdad de ¿por qué quieres jugar a algo?

El rubio quiso mentir pero ésos ojos azules que lo veían lo acusaban y no puedo.

-Quiero ganarte en un juego y de pasó hacerte sonrojar para vengarme de ti.

La chica miró al frente mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos con pereza.

-Entonces no lo haré.

-¡Marinette!

El chico lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y ella rió.

-Era broma minino, voy a jugar.

Pensó por un rato y sólo se le vino a la mente algo en que su novio ganaba seguro.

-Si me besas, entonces tú ganas.

Adrien lo miró con una sonrisa y ella le volvió a explicar.

-Si tú...

Lo señaló.

-Me besas...

Se señaló.

-Ganas.

Concluyó y Adrien se sonrojo.

-N-no es justo Marinette, ya sé que somos novios pero ahí mucho público y se me pegó un poco tu timidez.

La azabache suspiro y se le acercó un poco.

-Entonces si yo te besó primero gano.

Adrien se apartó sonrojado.

-Juguemos otra cosa.

Marinette suspiro algo fastidiada pero volvió a sonreir al recordar un juego que le enseñó Chloe para casos de emergencia.

-Entonces ¿jugamos el juego 21?

El rubio la miró confundido para que ella le explique.

-Nos turnamos contando primero tú un número dos veces y yo dos dos veces y vamos rotando, y el que diga 21 pierde.

Adrien aún no entendía muy bien pero aceptó.

-Tú empiezas gatito.

Adrien seguía con la boca medía abierta al no entender muy bien el juego.

A: 1.

M: 2, 3.

A: 4.

M: 5, 6.

A: 7, 8.

M: 9.

A: 10, 11.

M: 12.

A: 13.

M: 14, 15.

A: 16.

M: 17, 18.

A: 19.

M: 20.

A: 21, 22.

Adrien quedo de piedra en su lugar y Marinette sonrió victoriosa.

-Yo gano gatito.

El chico se sintió humillado y ella se le acercó con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ahora mi premió.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y luego se corriendo al encuentro con Alya y Nino en la entrada de la escuela.

-Apurate y ven Adrien.

Las dos chicas se fueron y Nino se acercó a su sonrojado amigo.

-¿El juego del 21?

El rubio asintió.

-Chloe inició ese extraño juego para confundirnos pero Alya me explicó luego de que me puse a llorar por perder unas 80 veces que siempre pierde el que empieza.

Adrien miró como su amigo asentía, apretó sus puños enojado y con su rostro muy sonrojado por el besó anterior.

-¡Marinette! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Exijo la revancha!

Y así los chicos siguen sin poder ganar una sola vez... o éso es lo que creen ya que las chicas se sonrojaron un par de veces (menos que ellos) y no se dieron cuenta una sola ves por pensar mucho en los juegos que hay de por medio.

Continuará...

.

.

Hola!

¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que las chicas se sonrojaron un par de veces pero los chicos no lo notaron por enfocarse mucho en los juegos ó engaños? Creí que lo notarian.

Espero y les haya gustado éste capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	12. Especial

Parejas: Todos

Aclaración: Un pequeño especial ya que está historia llegó a la mitad de todos los capítulos que tengo planeado hacer.  
.

.  
Cat noir miraba con seriedad a su novia mientras ella sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está el otro?

-¿D-de qué hablas?

El chico ya no iba a esperar más y se puso a buscar en la habitación de su novia.

-¡Por favor Cat! ¡No le hagas daño!

El héroe miró a Marinette con enojó.

-¡Yo ya le dije que no lo quería ver aquí otra vez! Tú eres mía y si alguien se acerca a ti lo lamentara.

Oyó un ruido que provenía debajo de la cama de la chica y sonrió con malicia.

-¡No!

Ella lo agarró del brazo y el aprovecho que tenía el traje de Cat noir.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Quieres qué te lleve hasta la cama?

Ella lo soltó avergonzada y él se fue corriendo hacía la cama.

-¡Ya te tengo!

Metió su mano bajo la cama y sacó a su rival en el amor.

Ó si, era pequeño hámster adentro de un autito de juguete.

-Por favor Adrien, no le hagas daño, es un regaló de mis padres.

Él lo miró con enojó.

-Claro, a el le compras un autito de juguete y a mi no me des nada. Ahora ya se a quien quieres más.

Dejó al animalito en la cama de su novia y ella suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una foto con mi novia para presumir con todos y dejar bien claro que yo soy TÚ novio.

Marinette sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien.

Dejó su celular con la camara encendida parado sobre una mesa, se acercó a su novio y lo besó en los labios.

Se separó de él y agarró su celular.

-Salió perfecta, ahora te la pas...

Miró a todos lado y su novio no estaba más.

-Con éso al menos me dejará tranquila dos o tres horas.

Y sonrió victoriosa por que su plan de hacerlo avergonzar para que la deje tranquila funcionó.  
.

.  
Ahora si, en clases.

Alix tenía un en el ojo por que hace medía hora que Kim la miraba fijamente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lindura.

La chica se aguantó las maldiciones y miró al frente.

-Lo estuve pensando, es hora de hablar de nosotros.

Posó su mano sobre la de Alix y ella la empujó molesta.

-¡No existe ni existirá jamás un nosotros!

El corazón del chico se partió y se hizo bolita en su lugar.

Alix apretó sus dientes con enojó y escupió.

-Al menos invitame a algún lugar y luego con muy, muy, muuuy bajas probabilidades puede que exista un nosotros.

-¡Siiiii!

El chico se puso de pie alegré y la maestra le lanzó un libro al rostro.

-¡A la oficina del director ahora!

Kim sonrió y se fue alegré a su castigó.  
.

.  
Nino miró a su novia con una sonrisa.

-Mi amor, mi vida, mi tesoro, mi sol, mi musa, mi pulga, mi cielo, mi corazón de melocotón ¿cuándo me devolveras mi gorra?

Alya lo miró molesta.

-¿Me dijiste pulga?

El moreno trago duró, ni él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-En fin, mi padre encontró tu gorra y se la dio a una pantera para rastrear tu ubicación y... borrarte de la existencia.

El chico palidecio e hizo lo más prudente para ésa situación.

-Yo... quiero conocer a tus padres.

-Tu ya los conoces, mi madre es la chef que siempre te amenaza con un cuchillo y mi padre el que trabaja en el zoológico y entrena a los animales para que te destrocen.

Nino sonrió contento.

-Ahora ya se que tus padres aprueban nuestra relación, antes ni se acordaban de que exista.

Alya sonrió de costado.

Quizás su padres querían asustar a su novio pero sólo era para ver cuanto la quería.  
.

.  
Al salir de clases.

Nathaniel veía como todos sus compañeros se iban con las chicas, un sonrojado Adrien con una sonriente Marinette, una fastidiada Alix con Kim saltando a su alrededor, Max y Sabrina tomados de la mano, iván y Mylene sólo caminaban juntos con una sonrisa y finalmente Nino y Alya charlando a gusto.

Dio un suspiro algo triste.

"¿Por qué soy el único sin nadie?"

-Hola Nath.

Chloe le susurró cerca de su oído y el palidecio.

"¡No me quejó más, quiero estar sólo!"

-Acompañame a mi casa.

La chica lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró con ella.

El rostro de Nathaniel estaba incluso más rojo que su cabello.

-Oye Nath, di whisky.

El chico la miró y ella le tomó una foto en su momento de sonrojo.

-Por favor, borra éso Chloe, ó sino...

La chica lo soltó y lo miró con arrogancia.

-Ó sino ¿qué?

El pelirrojo le saco una foto con su celular.

-Ó yo me quedo con la tuya.

Chloe se acercó a él con una sonrisa y Nathaniel retrocedió avergonzado.

-Un trató justo tú te quedas con mi foto y yo con la tuya, adiós.

Y se fue con una sonrisa mientras Nathaniel agarraba su celular molesto.

-Como si la fuese a dejar.

Miró la foto por un rato y sonrió.

-Mejor la dejó por ahora.

Guardo su celular y en su mente sólo rondaba la imagen de su amiga.

Aún que no quería aceptar la realidad, sentía algo por Chloe que superaba lo que una vez sintió por Marinette.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Parece que empecé ayer esta pequeña historia y ya llegue a la mitad.

Gracias a todos por leer hasta esta parete y esperó que también lean los otros 11 capítulos restantes... aunque puede que agregue más capítulos si el desarrollo va bien y se me ocurren más cosas.

También les invitó a leer mi nueva historia "todos los gatos son territoriales" por si lo desean, es un fic de humor, romance, algo de acción y celos. Y la escribí de otra forma distinta a como lo suelo hacer siempre.

Volveré...  



	13. Momentos decisivos

Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.

Aclaración: Desde esté capítulo pondré los nombres de quien habla antes de empezar.

Sinopsis: Los momentos decisivos son muy peligrosos para todos, inclusive para Chloe.  
.

.  
Nathaniel pasó al salón de clases con una sonrisa algo malvada.

"Hoy es el día, finalmente me vengare de Chloe por todas sus burlas."

Chloe: Hola Nathaniel. Parece que hoy estás de buen humor.

El chico tomó asiento con su sonrisa aún más grande.

Nathaniel: Na, ni tanto, sólo me pasó algo bueno.

Miró como la rubia parecía estar pensando lo que él tramaba.

"No te esfuerces Chloe, nunca sabrás que te golpeó ¡Hoy yo soy invencible!"

Chloe: ¿Es por qué el horóscopo dijo que hoy cáncer era el más suertudo?

Chloe se aguantó la risa al ver como el chico sudaba nervioso por ser descubierto.

Chloe: Si no me equivoco dijo que hoy tendrían un momento decisivo.

Nathaniel apretó sus puños enojado al ver como ella sonreía con burla.

"Ríe mientras puedas por que luego querrás que la tierra te trague."  
.

.  
Después de clases.

Todos miraban con pena al deprimido pelirrojo que yacía con su cabeza recostada sobre su pupitre.

Nathaniel: La profesora me lanzo cinco tizas, tres libros y casi me tira una silla por interrumpir las clases y todo por culpa de que Chloe me molestó todo el tiempo.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar por su fracasó.

Chloe: Oye Nath, ¿vamos a casa juntos?

El chico levantó su mirada para ver a la sonriente causante de su actual dolor de cabeza.

"¡Éso es! ¡En el caminó me vengare! Aún tengo oportunidad."

Nathaniel: Claro, vamos juntos.

Se levantó, agarró sus cosas y se fue con su amiga mientras los demás sonreían con algo de travesura, menos Marinette que lucía confundida.

Marinette: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos sonríen?

Adrien abrazó a su novia con una sonrisa.

Adrien: Oh my Lady, eres tan inocente que no te das cuenta de que ésos dos sienten algo.

Marinette: ¡¿Qué?!

La chica rompió el abrazó.

Sentía vergüenza, no sabia como éso era posible, Adrien entendió algo antes que ella, éso era humillante.

Adrien: Nino me estuvo explicando alrededor de 4 horas la situación.

Ahora si todo tenía sentido.  
.

.  
En el caminó.

El celular de Nathaniel sonó y lo atendido mientras Chloe lo veía curiosa.

Nathaniel: ¿Hola?

Kim: Oye viejo, te fuiste muy rápido hoy.

Nathaniel: Estoy de camino a casa junto con Chloe ¿pasa algo?

Kim: Si que pasa algo, Max consiguió ese genial vídeojuego de guerra contra aliens. Debes venir. Todos jugaremos en equipo para ganarle a Marinette, te necesitamos.

El pelirrojo miró a Chloe.

El quería ir a pasar de que sabía que Marinette les ganaría a todos juntos otra vez, pero ése era el día en que debía vencer a Chloe y recuperar un poco su orgullo como hombre.

Nathaniel: Lo siento, en otra ocasión será.

Y cortó la llamada mientras su amiga lo veía confundida.

Chloe: ¿Estás seguro acerca de no ir?

Nathaniel la miró confundido.

Chloe: A jugar ése juego.

Nathaniel: Ah... si. Quiero ir a casa contigo, me gusta.

Un gran silencio se generó y el chico pensó en lo que acababa de decir.

Vio como Chloe lo miraba muy sorprendida y se sonrojo.

Nathaniel: Yo... mi... ¡mi horóscopo dijo que hoy tendría un momento decisivo así que no lo malinterpretes! ¡Pensé que hoy te podría ganar!

Volteó la mirada a otro lado mientras Chloe sonreía.

Nathaniel: Así que hazme el favor de olvidar lo que te dije.

Chloe: Bien, lo olvidaré, si tú...

Miró a su amiga nervioso, sabía que planeaba algo.

Chloe: Si me dices otra vez que te gusta estar conmigo, lo olvidaré.

Nathaniel: ¡Como si fuese posible! ¡Me voy a mi casa!

El pelirrojo se fue corriendo a su casa al borde del llanto por tanta vergüenza que tenía.

Chloe lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa que la borró poco a poco.

Chloe: Rayos.

Dio un suspiro mientras tocaba su pecho y sus mejillas enrojecian.

Chloe: Los momentos decisivos son muy peligrosos, un poco más y no me controló.

Y se fue a su casa con pasó tembloroso y sus mejillas rojas recordando las palabras inconscientes que pronunció su ¿amigo?

Pero las preguntas a todo esto es.

¿Cómo es que Chloe sabé de que signo es Nathaniel? Y ¿Qué le iba a hacer si perdía el control?

Sólo ella lo sabé.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Casi perdemos a Nathaniel en éste capítulo y Chloe un poco más y perdía por primera vez un punto.

No tengo ni idea cual es la fecha de cumpleaños de Nathaniel así que simplemente usé mi signo para no pensar tanto.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



	14. De compras

Pareja: Nino y Alya.

Sinopsis: La mayoría de los hombres son pésimos cuando de dar su opinión con la ropa se trata pero... ¿Cómo le irá a Nino y a su débil corazón?  
.

.  
Alya iba caminando por todas las tiendas de París con su celular en manos y algo enojada.

Alya: ¡¿Por qué rayos ponen sus WiFi con contraseña?! Éso debería ser ilegal, tengo que levantar una protesta.

Dio un suspiro con fastidio y vio como Nino salía de una librería con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Alya: Oye Nino ¿qué haces?

El chico se quedó estático en su lugar por ser visto y su novia se acercó a él.

Alya: ¿Qué llevas en ésa bolsa? ¿Pornografía?

Nino: ¡Claro que no! ¡Me tengo que ir, adiós!

Quiso huir pero la chica lo tomó de la mano.

"¡¿Por qué rayos tengo tanta mala suerte?!"

Alya: Ya dime que compraste.

Nino tragó duró mientras ella se paraba frente a él.

"Tengo que cambiar el tema de conversación rápido o podría descubrirme."

Nino: Tú ¿qué compras nena?

Alya: Un traje de baño ¿me ayudas a elegir uno?

El moreno la miró fijamente.

"¿En serio oí bien? ¡Ella quiere mi opinión con un tema tan importante y valioso!"

Alya: Te sangra la nariz.

Nino: ¡¿Qué?!

Llevó su mano a su nariz asustado y Alya se rió por que logró engañarlo.

Nino: Me tengo que ir, adiós.

La chica lo paró con su mano.

Alya: Hagamos un trató, si adivinó que libró compraste me ayudarás a elegir un bikini y si tú ganas te devuelvo tu gorra y tus películas de sailor moon.

Nino: ¡Trató hecho!

Se dieron la mano como señal de trató.

Nino sonrió victorioso mientras su novia pensaba.

"No hay manera de que adivine que libró compré, yo gané."

Alya: Un libro de la saga Crepúsculo.

El chico palidecio y sudo nervioso.

Alya al no recibir respuesta le sacó la bolsa y efectivamente en su interior estaba el mencionado libró.

Alya: ¡Victoria gloriosa! Ahora cumple con el trató.

Y lo arrastró con ella a una tienda para comprar un bikini.  
.

.  
Nino estaba con sus mejillas rojas y algo sudado por las inquietantes prendas femeninas que habían a su alrededor.

Alya: Nino ¿qué opinas?

Volteó y se sonrojo aún más al ver las cortinas del probador abrirse para revelar a su novia con un bikini de dos piezas de color negro.

Nino: N-no está mal.

Alya: Entonces me probaré otro.

Nino: ¡¿Qué?!

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa mientras estiraba las cortinas.

Alya: Seguiré probandome hasta que me digas "que sexy estás, me enamoré más de ti nena."

Nino: ¡Jamás diré éso!

Alya: Entonces jamás nos iremos.

El chico rasco su cabeza desesperado.

"¿Cómo es que las chicas son tan crueles con los niños buenos como yo?"

Alya: ¿Nino?

La chica asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas.

Alya: Pasame ése bikini que esta a tu izquierda, el azul con el signo de wifi.

El chico enrojecio mucho más.

"¡¿No me digan que del otro lada Alya esta... indecente?!"

Agarró el bikini y se lo pasó pero antes de agarrarlo se le cayó.

Alya: Rayos.

Abrió las cortinas y Nino tapó sus ojos con sus manos aunque veía por en medio de sus dedos.

Nino: ¡¿Qué?!

Alya: Gracias.

Y se volvió a meter adentro mientras Nino caía de rodillas.

Nino: Si tenía la ropa puesta ¿por qué se cubría?

Se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le salieron y vio como Alix y Kim se acercaban.

Nino: Esto es malo, si me ven aquí seguro que me van a molestar por días.

Miró a todos lados nervioso y se ocultó.

Alya: Listo ¿qué tal me queda?

La chica salió y se encontró con Alix y un muy sorprendido Kim.

Alya se sonrojo y se tapó con la cortina.

Alya: ¿No vieron a Nino?

Alix: No, no lo vimos.

Le dio un pellizcon a Kim y éste miró a otro lado algo sonrojado.

Kim: Ya apurate Alix, esto es vergonzoso.

La chica lo agarró de la oreja y se lo llevo afuera.

Alix: Tú me das vergüenza, pervertido.

Alya miró a todos lados y escuchó como en el otro probador alguien soltaba un suspiro exagerado.

Alya: ¿Estás muy avergonzado?

Nino: Si.

Alya: ¿Lloraste?

Nino: Si.

Alya: ¿Quieres ir a nadar conmigo el próximo sábado?

Nino: Si...¡No espera!

Alya: El próximo sábado será, que no se te olvide. Ya te puedes ir yo me voy a cambiar.

Con éso dicho Alya estiró las cortinas para cambiarse y Nino salió del otro vestidor al borde del llanto.

Nino: Odio mis hormonas, odio ser tan débil y sobretodo odio que a Alya le encante molestarme.

Y así Nino pasó el día más incomodamnte de toda su vida... por ahora y Kim y Alix parece ser que se llevan mejor.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Espero que nunca me pasé lo que les hago a los chicos de miraculous o estaré más que muerto de la vergüenza.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y no vean a Nino como a un pervertido.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	15. Maduro

Pareja: Adrien y Marinette.

Sinopsis: Adrien intentará ser maduro para impresionar a su novia pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle y es que no debe seguir consejos de sus amigos, sobre todo de Nino.  
.

.  
Marinette y Adrien estaban en el parque.

Marinette: ¿A-Adrien?

Adrien: ¿Qué necesitas mi reina?

La azabache se sonrojo y él se sorprendió ya que hace tiempo no la veía así.

Marinette: Quiero uno.

El chico se confundió un poco.

Adrien: ¿Qué quieres?

La chica levantó su mirada y el corazón de Adrien pálpito como nunca por ver ésos hermosos ojos tan brillantes.

Marinette: Quiero un bebé.

El rostro del chico enrojecio y se sacó la camisa.

Motivación 100%

Adrien: ¡Haré realidad tus sueños ahora mismo!

Se levantó su camiseta pero vio algo que lo destrozó.

Marinette se fue corriendo a donde había unas parejas con sus bebés y se puso a jugar con ellos.

El chico tapó su sonrojado rostro mientras lloraba.

Adrien: Soy un malpensado nivel Alya. ¡Era obvio que ella no quería dar ése pasó todavía!

Marinette se acercó con un bebé en brazos.

Marinette: Mira Adrien ¿no es lindo? Su mamá es una amiga de la mía, fue al baño y yo lo estoy cuidando.

Y el llanto de Adrien fue auditivo sorprendido a todos.

Motivación -5%  
.

.  
En el receso escolar, el segundo momento más hermoso de la escuela después de la hora de salida.

Adrien y Nino miraban a Kim el cual tenía sus manos juntas y mucha seriedad.

Kim: ¿Saben por qué los é convocado mis leales súbditos?

Adrien: ¿Me devolveras mis grabaciones de los hechiceros de Waverly Place que te presté?

Nino: ¿Me devolveras el delineador que te presté?

El deportista sudo ya que se olvidó de ésas cosas.

Kim: No.

Adrien sacó un sable de esgrima y Nino un bate de béisbol de quien sabe donde y se acercaron amenazantes.

Kim: ¡Mañana se los traigo, lo juró!

Nino: Más te vale.

Kim nuevamente se puso serio.

Kim: Les quiero preguntar si ustedes saben ¿qué significa exactamente ser maduro?

Adrien quedaro en shock.

Nunca se lo había preguntado.

Nino en cambió sonrió con burla.

Nino: Entonces ¿te gusta Alix?

Kim: ¡¿Qué?!

Adrien: Si, ahora que recuerdo Marinette me dijo que a Alix le gustaría un día juntarse con alguien maduro. Alya le obligó a que lo admita.

Kim se puso de pie rojo como Nath... como tomate.

Kim: ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡¿A quién...

Se calló y miró a todos lados antes se susurrar.

Kim: ¿A quién podría gustarle esa enana?

El moreno se burló y el rubio medito en la pregunta.

"¿Ser maduro? ¿Qué significa éso exactamente?"

Adrien: Y-yo también quiero saber que significa.

Nino se dejó de reir.

Nino: ¿ A Marinette le gustan los chicos maduros?

Kim: ¡Yes! Es mi oportunidad.

Kim se sintió contento por tener la oportunidad de oír que significa ser maduro pero sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas.

Adrien: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con éso?!

El deportista se sintió asustado ya que la punta del sable de esgrima tocaba su garganta y Adrien reclamaba sangre.

Kim: Y-yo amo a Alix, perdóname la vida.

Nino apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y éste escupió a un costado mientras guardaba su sable.

Adrien: Por ésta vez te salvas renacuajo.

Nino se paró en medió de los dos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nino: Como sea, si quieren ser maduros para impresionar a una chica tienen que tener ésa cosa.

Kim/ Adrien: ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

Los dos se sonrojaron y el moreno sonrió.

Nino: Café.

Ahora todo tuvo sentido para Adrien, su padre siempre fue alguien maduro seguramente por que bebió café.  
.

.  
Después de clases.

Adrien invito a Marinette a una cafetería.

La chica pidió un batido de fresas y él un café sin azúcar.

Marinette: ¿Seguro que lo puedes beber? Creí que odiabas lo amargo.

El rubio no respondió, cerró sus ojos y llevó el pocillo hacía su boca para dar un gran sorbo a su bebida.

Abrió sus ojos con espanto, tragó el líquido y se puso a toser.

Marinette: ¿Te gustó?

Adrien la miró con enojó mientras ella saboreaba su batido.

El chico tragó saliva deseoso y ella le hizo una señal con su mano.

Marinette: Acercate gatito, ayúdame a terminar el batido.

Él se sonrojo pero de igual modo se acercó y bebió del batido de su novia con una inmensa sonrisa.

Marinette: Por cierto, no creó que el café haga a los hombres más maduros.

Adrien dejó la bebida y ella acercó su rostro al de él al ver que tenía un poco del batido en sus labios.

Marinette: Nino le va con todos los chismes a Alya así que no se esfuercen en ocultar algo.

Pasó su lengua por el labio del chico y éste se sonrojo.

Adrien: ¡Marinette!

Marinette: ¿Qué? Yo se que te gustó.

La chica agarró el pocillo con café que dejó su novio y lo bebió de un trago mientras el quedaba boca abierta.

Marinette: Por cierto, a mi me gusta tal como eres así que no cambies.

Adrien sonrió contento pero borró su sonrisa al ver como Kim huía de una furiosa Alix.

Alix: ¡Con que ¿quién podría enamorarse de ésa enana?! ¡Ven aquí!

Kim: ¡Perdóname!

Definitivamente no tenían que volver a invitar a Nino a sus charlas por que era peor que una vieja chismosa.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Así es, Nino se volvió un traidor ¿quién ya se lo veía venir?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	16. Amigos

Parejas: Ninguna, es un pequeño capítulo de la soledad de Kim y la lealtad de Máx.

Sinopsis: Amigos mejor que chicas, algo que todos los chicos dicen con orgullo pero... ¿y si uno tiene una cita?  
.

.  
El chico iba caminó a la escuela con una inmensa sonrisa.

Veía como ésa gran cantidad de viento hacía volar varias bolsas.

"¡Wow! Esto es increíble. ¡Ésas bolsas vuelan muy alto! ¡Esto es a lo que se llama un tifón, hasta yo podría volar!"

Miró hacía todos lados y levantó sus manos.

Kim: ¡Yo controló el viento, soy el nuevo avatar del viento, mujajaja...

Quedó de piedra al ver como Alix salió de quien sabe donde y lo veía con burla.

Alix: Buenos días Kim.

Kim: Hola, estaba viendo de que dirección viene el viento.

Alix: Aún no dije nada.

"¡Rayos! Espero que no me haya oído."

La chica extendió sus manos.

Alix: ¡Yo controló el viento, soy el nuevo avatar del aire, tenmame mortales, muajajaja!

Kim: ¡Yo jamás dije temanme mortales! ¡No sabes imitarme!

Alix lo miró con una sonrisa y él se sonrojo.

Alix: Yo nunca dije que te estaba imitando.

El deportista se sonrojo aún más y se fue corriendo a la escuela mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

"¡Odio a las chicas! Me quedo con mis amigos, ellos jamás me traicionarian."  
.

.  
Al finalizar las clases.

Sabrina se acercó a Máx algo avergonzada.

Sabrina: ¿Te gustaría ver una película conmigo mañana al salir de clases?

Máx: S-seguro.

Sabrina: Muy bien.

La chica le dio un besó en la mejilla y se fue corriendo mientras el suspiraba soñador.

"Soy tan feliz."

Kim: Máx, estoy impaciente por mañana.

Kim llegó de atrás con alegría y el moreno lo miró confundido.

Máx: ¿De qué hablas?

Kim: De la película Bailarina que dará mañana en el cine, ya sabes, la que me prometiste ir a ver conmigo.

Máx sudo frío, se le había olvidado éso.

"Calma Máx, Kim es tu amigo, lo entenderá."

Kim: Realmente me alegra pasar tiempo con mi amigo después de tanto tiempo, quiero ver ésa película con ésa niña que cumple sus sueños con alguien que jamás me traicionaria, no como las chicas que siempre se burlan de mi por ser tan genial.

Máx: ¿N-no podemos pasarla para otro día?

Kim: Por supuesto que no, ya compré las entradas y con unos muy buenos asientos.

"¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hago ahora!"

Máx: V-voy a mover la otra promesa para otro día.

Kim borró su sonrisa y lo miró serio.

Kim: A caso tú ¿tienes una promesa con una mujer?

Max: ¿De qué hablas? Jajaja, eso es imposible, es sólo algo con otro amigo, nada más.

Habló nervioso y su amigo se le acercó algo molesto.

Kim: Tus únicos amigos son los de nuestro salón y Adrien va a llevar a Marinette a una cita a un restaurante, Nino ayudará a Alya con unas fotos, Iván nos ignora y Nathaniel huye de Chloe.

El moreno cayó de rodillas.

Máx: ¡Lo siento, te mentí! ¡Tengo una cita con Sabrina!

Kim: ¡Traidor! ¡Tú no eres mi amigo!

Máx: ¡Pero yo quiero a Sabrina!

Kim: ¡Tú eliges, es ella o yo!

Máx: ¡Mil veces ella idiota!

Kim: ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¡Mal amigo!

Máx: ¡Tu eres el mal amigo! ¡¿No ves que estoy necesitado de afectó?!

Kim: ¡Lo sé, por éso estoy celoso, yo también quiero novia!

Máx: ¡Le preguntaré si puede convencer a Alix para tener una cita doble!

Kim: ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

Máx: ¡Ya lo sé!

Y los dos se abrazaron como todos unos bobos que son mientras no muy lejos Sabrina y Alix los veían con vergüenza.

Continuará...  
.

Hola!

Ya se que fue raro, más de lo usual, pero no me resiste a escribir esto.

Mañana subo un capítulo normal y más tardé actualizó mi otra historia "nuestro turno".

Volveré... 


	17. Terror

Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe

Sinopsis: Nathaniel por fin se decide a hacer algo para vengarse de Chloe y es intentar asustarla ¿cómo le saldrá la broma?  
.

.  
Nathaniel llegó a la escuela apurado al creer que llegaría tardé y a la única persona que encontró en el salón fue a su némesis.

Chloe: ¿También se te olvidó que hoy entrábamos más tardé?

El chico dio un suspiro derrotado y tomó asiento cerca de su... ¿amiga?

Chloe: Luces muy cansado hoy, seguro estuviste mirando porno toda la noche.

Nathaniel: ¡Éso no es cierto, me entretuve mirando la saga de Crepúsculo! ¡Así que ja y ja!

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volteo el rostro avergonzado mientras la chica se reía de él.

"Burlate cuanto quieras Chloe por que será la última vez."

Sacó su celular con una sonrisa y buscó algo.

"Después de esto la que no podrá dormir eres tu, con ésta página que me pasó Kim no podrás cerrar un ojo."

Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que lo que pensó podía ser malinterpretado y oprimio enviar.

La chica miró su celular y luego a su amigo.

Chloe: ¿Me acabas de enviar algo?

Nathaniel: Es una pagina con millones de videos tiernos.

Chloe: Afeminado.

Nathaniel: S-sólo mira los videos.

La rubia miró el celular y puso cara de asco.

Chloe: Cochino, me pasaste un video sucio.

El chico se sobresalto.

Nathaniel: ¡¿Me equivoque de página?!

Chloe rió divertida y le mostró la imagen de una cabrá comiendo pasto.

"¡Maldición! ¡Caí otra vez!"

Nathaniel: Ya mira el video ¿si?

Chloe: De acuerdo.

Dio click y vio como la cabrá comía pasto.

Chloe: Me aburro.

Siguió mirando por un rato más el video y de golpe un lobo saltó sobre la cabrá y el video terminó.

"¡Grita de miedo Chloe y sufre, muajajaja!"

Chloe: ¿Éso es todo?

"Espera ¿qué?"

Nathaniel: ¿Cómo dice que dijiste que no oí bien lo que dijiste?

Chloe: Esto sólo sorprende, además no es de noche por lo que no da mucho miedo.

Nathaniel se sonrojo al extremo por haberse olvidado de ése pequeño detalle y la chica se rió de el.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Nathaniel se acostó en su cama mientras agarraba su celular con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel: Hoy la que me pasó una pagina con vídeos de terror fue Juleka y ahora se la voy a enviar a la oxigenada y que bueno que no me oye decirle así por que me asesina seguro.

Antes de enviar el enlace recibió una llamada de Chloe y la atendió algo asustado.

Nathaniel: ¡No te dije oxígenada!

Chloe: ¿De qué hablas?

Nathaniel: N-no nada ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Chloe: Es sólo que pensé que ya era tiempo.

El chico se confundió un poco.

Nathaniel: ¿Para qué?

Chloe: Para que me pases algún video de terror o algo por el estilo.

El pelirrojo quedó de piedra.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

Sonrió al pensar en algo.

Nathaniel: No se de que estás hablando.

Chloe: Apenas corta y se lo envió, ahora piensas éso.

Nathaniel: ¡Ya deja de leer mi mente!

Oyó como de la otra línea Chloe se reía de el y fruncio el ceño molesto.

"¡Definitivamente me vengare de todo esto!"

Chloe: ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que habló con un chico a estas horas de las noches. Mi corazón palpita muy rápido en éste momento, me siento muy feliz y a la vez nerviosa.

El chico se sonrojo un poco por la aclaración.

Chloe: Bueno, buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

Nathaniel: Si, hasta mañana.

Cortó la llamada, dejó su celular en su mesa de luz y apagó la luz con sus mejillas rojas.

Nathaniel: Por ésta vez la perdonó.

Y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir pero le llegó un mensaje y lo miró.

Nathaniel: ¡¿Quién rayos es a éstas horas?!

Era un video, lo miró y palidecio.

Nathaniel: ¡Chlooooooeee!

Y así pasó toda la noche sin dormir por ver un video aterrador cortesía de su querida amiga.

Pero puede que le comience a gustar que ella le molesté.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Se nota que el amor está en el aire con esto dos ya ¿no lo creen?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobretodo a LadyPotterhead que quería ver a ésta pareja.

Y por cierto, ¿es verdad que esta prohibido escribir "nombre: dialogo" en fanfiction? Yo no lo sabía. Y si es así ¿por qué está prohibido?

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	18. Búsqueda de tesoro

Pareja: Nino y Alya.

Sinopsis: No importa la edad que uno tenga, siempre tendrá un lado infantil y alguien más lo seguirá, ya sea actualmente o en el pasado. Y los dos juntos crearan lindos recuerdos.  
.

.  
Nino llegó al salón de clases primero que todos ése día y estaba alegré por que tenía un mapa misterioso.

Nino: Cuando encuentre el tesoro sere rico y tendré mucho dinero.

Alya: ¿Oí mucho dinero?

El moreno casi se orina encima del susto.

Nino: ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste?!

Oculto el mapa detrás de el pero su novia se acercó a el como un depredador a su presa.

Alya: ¿Qué ocultas?

Nino: N-nada nena.

"Si Alya se entera de que me gustan los mapas de tesoro creera que soy muy infantil. No le diré nada, guardaré el secreto, doy mi palabra como el hombre que soy."

Alya: Ya dime.

Nino: No y punto, entiende.

La chica sonrió de una manera espeluznante e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

Alya: ¿Me dijiste qué no?

El chico palidecio y le dio el mapa renunciando a su hombría para sobrevivir.

Nino: No dije nada, lo siento.

Alya agarró el papel y miró a su novio sorprendida.

Alya: Hmm, un mapa misterioso ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Nino: ¿Qué?

Eso si que no se la esperaba.

Adrien: No lo recuerdo.

Alya oculto el mapa entre sus cosas al ver como Adrien y Marinette llegaban al salón de clases.

Marinette: No pudo creer que tú y tu padre se hayan olvidado de su contraseña Wi-Fi.

Adrien: Si lo sé, si lo sabía te hubiese dado la contraseña a ti por si se me olvidaba.

Marinette: Seguramente debe ser una super difícil.

Adrien: Si, super difícil.

El rubio sudo nervioso y los morenos se miraron incrédulos.

¿Qué tan tontos eran los Agreste?

Ojalá y Marinette pueda hacer algo con ése par en el futuro o los Agreste no sobrevivirán.  
.

.  
Después de clases.

La pareja se encontraba entrando a un pequeño bosque que había a dos horas de sus casas.

Nino: Según el mapa debemos empezar desde aquí hasta donde hay un árbol caído y doblar a la derecha.

Alya: Espero encontrar algo bueno con todo esto por que en éste lugar tan primitivo no hay WiFi.

Nino: Éste lugar "primitivo" se llama bosque.

Alya: Me da igual.

La pareja caminó derecho por unos minutos y Nino miraba como su novia se divertía sin la necesidad de ver sufrir a alguien más.

"Aveces se me olvida que Alya también es una chica y puede ser muy linda si quiere."

Sonrió por la suerte que tuvo de elegirla a ella aquella vez.

Alya: Oye Nino.

El chico retrocedió sonrojado al tenerla a unos centímetros cerca de su rostro.

Alya: Ya llegamos al árbol caído, muestrame el mapa.

El moreno obedeció y se lo dio.

Alya: Según esto debemos dar 30 pasos a la derecha hasta un pequeño lago, luego 10 a la izquierda y veremos la flecha que está marcada en un árbol para al fin encontrar el tesoro.

Miró un rato el mapa mientras seguia a su novio el cual iba contando sus pasos.

Alya: Que raro. Este mapa tiene letra distinta, como si lo hubiesen hecho dos personas y una me hace muy conocida.

Nino: 27, 28...

Alya: ¡Cuidado!

Lo agarró de la camisa y lo lanzó para atrás.

Nino: ¿Qué te pasa? Éso me dolió.

Alya: ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Casi caes en ése lago!

Señaló el lago con claro enojó.

Nino: Pero aquí dice 30 pasos.

Alya: ¡30 pasos mi abuela! Ya llegamos al lugar y punto. Seguro el que contó los pasos los daba más pequeños que tu.

Luego de preguntarse por que se había enamorado del chico otra vez, siguieron con su caminó.

Nino: Debemos ir por esta dirección y encontraremos la flecha.

Alya sonrió al pensar en algo para divertirse.

Alya: ¿Qué harás si lo que encuentras son revistas sucias?

Nino: Las limpió y luego la vemo...

Alya: ¡Me refiero a revistas porno!

El rostro del chico enrojecio al extremo.

Nino: Por favor, no molestes.

Alya: ¿Entonces las vas a ver?

Nino: ¡No! Yo quiero estar limpió hasta el día de mi boda como debe ser. Es una promesa.

La morena sonrió por la inocencia del chico y pensó que más adelante ella le haría romper ésa promesa.

Nino: Ya llegamos.

Se acercaron a un árbol un poco apartado del resto que daba una hermosa vista.

Nino buscó la flecha en el árbol y quedo estático al ver el nombre Gabriel y otro de una mujer tallados a los costados de una flecha.

Alya se acercó y miró a su novio con confusión.

Alya: ¿De dónde sacaste ese mapa por si acaso?

Nino: Lo encontré husmeando en las cosas del padre de Adrien justo con Adrien cuando su viejo nos sacó la pelota de fútbol por romper tres ventanas, pero el no lo sabé, yo quería todo el tesoro para mi.

La chica rió con ternura y le mostró el mapa.

Alya: La letra que me hizo conocida fue la del padre de Adrien por sus firmas y la otra seguro que es de su mujer.

Nino la miró con la boca abierta sin entender a donde quería llegar.

Alya: Este dibujo no es una flecha, es un paragua y el mapa marca donde ellos se dieron su primer besó. En resolución, esté mapa fue hecho por los padres de Adrien para recordar donde fue su primer besó. Es algo muy romántico para venir de un Agreste.

El moreno suspiro resignado.

Nino: Que cursi.

Alya: ¡No es cursi, es romántico! Más te vale devolverle esto al padre de Adrien por que es algo muy importante para él y disculpate.

Nino: S-si.

Y los dos se dieron la vuelta para regresar pero algo llamó la atención de Alya.

Alya: ¿Tu recuerdas donde fue nuestro primer besó?

El moreno palidecio.

Alya: Nino.

La chica habló con enojó y el se fue corriendo asustado.

Alya: ¡Ven aquí!

Y así Alya y Nino tuvieron una pequeña aventura para encontrar un tesoro que resulto ser el recuerdo de un primer besó.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Era inevitable que haga un fic romántico sin nombrar a los padres de Adrien. ¿No creen?

La siguiente pareja ya sera de Adrien y Marinette para quienes los esperan. Sigo un orden con las parejas.

Esperó que les haya gustado el capítulo y oficialmente solo quedan 6 capítulos para el final.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	19. Invitación

**Pareja: Adrien y Marinette.**

 **Sinopsis: Marinette le da una indirecta a su novio para ir a ver fuegos artificiales. ¿Cómo se lo pedirá Adrien?**

 **.**

 **.**

Por las calles de París se veía a un chico rubio andando en bicicleta de una manera muy alegré.

Adrien: ¡Admirame París! ¡Adrien Agreste ya sabé andar en bici!

No muy lejos diviso a su novia con unas bolsas y sonrió con malicia.

"Hoy me voy a vengar. Veré el lindo rostro de Marinette asustada."

Se acercó rápido pero...

Marinette: Ni siquiera lo pienses Agreste.

Frenó de golpe al ver como ella se volteó sería.

Adrien: N-no iba a hacer nada mi reina. Sólo vi que llevabas ésas bolsas y vine a ayudarte como buen novio que soy.

Marinette: Haré como que te creo, y por cierto ¿por qué una bici de mujer?

La bicicleta de Adrien era amarilla, con dibujos de flores y un canasto.

Adrien: Chloe me la prestó.

Acomodó las bolsas y fue caminando con la bici a la par.

Marinette: Por cierto ¿irás con alguien a ver los fuegos artificiales esta noche?

Adrien: No lo creo. ¿Y tú?

La azabache suspiro y luego sonrió.

Marinette: Quiero ir pero estoy esperando a que alguien especial me invité.

Adrien fruncio el ceño y la miró.

Marinette rió por la lentitud y celos de su novio.

Marinette: Esa persona especial es alguien a quien amo mucho, mucho, mucho y el es un celoso de primera.

Adrien medito un poco en ésas palabras.

"Por un rato creí ser yo pero cuando dijo que es alguien celoso lo descarte, así que sólo queda alguien más."

Adrien: ¿Tus padres?

Marinette: Eres tú tonto.

La mirada del chico quedó en blanco.

Era la primera vez que estaría con su novia a solas en la noche y aún peor ¡Era la primera vez que el tenía que pedirle para ir a una cita! Usualmente siempre era ella la que lo invitaba.

¿A casó ella tenía planeado algo con contenido para adulto?

Su rostro enrojecio por el pensamiento.

"Mente sana como la de Alya, mente sana como la de Alya... ¡¿Por qué pienso éso?! ¡Alya es la más mal pensada de todo el mundo!"

Tragó duró y miró a la ojiazul que caminaba a su lado con las mejillas algo rojas.

Adrien: ¿M-Marinette?

Marinette: Dime.

Era ahora o nunca, debía preguntarle.

Adrien: Te... te...

¡¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?! El era un hombre y también un superhéroe ¡Debía demostarlo!

Adrien: ¿Terminaste la tarea que nos dieron para el lunes?

Marinette lo miró incrédula pero suspiro con clara decepción.

Marinette: No, posiblemente la haga está noche ya que no iré a ningún lado.

Adrien: Ya veo.

"¡Perdóname princesa, soy un cobarde! ¡No tengo la misma confianza que cuando soy Cat noir!"

El pequeño foco en su cabeza se prendió por primera vez en toda su vida y se le ocurrió una idea.

Adrien: ¡Plagg, las garras!

Marinette miró a su novio sorprendida por transformarse en héroe.

Cat noir: ¡Princesa, tú y yo esta noche en una cita para ver los juegos maquinales!

Marinette: Fuegos artificiales.

Cat noir: Éso dije.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces mientras el veía al suelo con su rostro avergonzado.

Marinette: Yo... lo siento Cat, estoy esperando a que mi novio me invité.

El rubio la miró enojado.

Cat noir: ¡Marinette!

La chica se rió divertida, se acercó a el y rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie para intentar alcanzarlo.

Marinette: Aceptó gatito.

Y le dio un beso en los labios logrando que el se sonroje aún más.

Se separó y el felino se fue corriendo.

Cat noir: ¡Por favor devuelvele la bici a Chloe por mi!

Al parecer ya ni como Cat noir podía controlar sus emociones.

Continuará...

.

.

 **Hola!**

 **Y aquí la pareja que muchos esperaban.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Volveré..**.


	20. No es una cita

Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.

Sinopsis: Nathaniel quiere dejar bien en claro que NO tiene una cita con Chloe. ¿Podrá convencerse a si mismo con las trampas de Chloe?  
.

.  
Ése día los rayos del sol resplandecian con intensidad sobre París.

Nathaniel quiso aprovechar ése día para ir a comer un helado sin preocuparse de nada.

Empleada: Aquí tienen sus helados joven parejita.

Nathaniel: No somo...

Chloe: Muchas gracias.

La mujer se fue con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo miró a la chica rubia que estaba del otro lado de su mesa comiendo helado a gustó.

"¡¿Cómo terminé así?!  
Yo vine a disfrutar de éste hermoso día sábado y ¡Puff! De la nada apareció Chloe y se sentó en la otra punta de mi mesa habiendo 5 más que están vacías."

Chloe: Es la primera vez que comemos un helado juntos.

El chico la quiso ignorar y se puso a comer su helado.

Chloe: Parece como si fuese una cita.

Nathaniel se ahogo y se puso a toser mientras la chica aguantaba la risa.

Chloe: ¿Estás bien?

Nathaniel: E-esto no parece una cita.

Y volvió a comer su helado algo sonrojado.

"¡Rayos! Chloe conoce muy bien mis puntos débiles. Tengo que mantener la compostura o será mi fin."

Chloe: Pero si nuestros compañeros nos ven pensarán que si es una cita.

El chico le resto importancia a éso.

Nathaniel: De tantas heladerías vendrían justo a ésta, yo no lo creó y si así fuese les diría que NO es una cita.

La rubia sonrió y volvió a comer de su helado.

Chloe: Si tu lo dices, aunque ¿te creerán?

El chico sudo nervioso al oír la puerta del lugar abrirse para así también oír dos voces muy conocidas.

Adrien: Gracias por hacerme acordar de mi contraseña Wi-Fi hermano.

Nino: De nada y déjame decirte que éso es una ofensa para las contraseñas.

Los dos miraron donde estaban Nathaniel y Chloe y siguieron su caminó para pedir sus helados.

"¡Ellos me miraron! ¡Seguro que creen que esto es una cita. Lo debo aclarar!"

Se puso de pie con su rostro más rojo que su cabello.

Nathaniel: ¡Esto no es una cita! ¡Sólo nos encontramos por casualidad!

Sus amigos lo miraron confundidos mientras se iban.

Nino: ¿Okay?

Y los dos se fueron mientras Nathaniel se sentaba y Chloe le sonreía.

Chloe: ¿Tanto te molesta que piensen que éstas en una cita conmigo?

El chico se sintió algo incómodo con la pregunta.

Nathaniel: P-pero no es así.

La chica amplió más su sonrisa.

Chloe: ¿Seguro?

Él la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Ella está diciendo que esto si es una cita? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Qué hago? ¡Aún no estoy listo para casarme!"

Se dio una bofetada mental y continuó mirando a su amiga la cual estaba por terminar su helado.

"Calma Nathaniel, una cita no es una boda...o éso creo."

Chloe: Ya terminé, adiosito.

La chica se puso de pie para irse y el se sobresalto.

Nathaniel: ¡¿Me vas a dejar?!

Chloe lo miró con una sonrisa.

Chloe: Claro, ni que estuviésemos en una cita.

Y se fue mientras el pelirrojo tapaba su rostro avergonzado por volver a ser engañado.

Empleada: No se preocupé, si lo ama volverá.

El chico se puso de pie y se fue corriendo avergonzado y casi sin haber probado su helado.

Definitivamente su primer NO cita con Chloe fue un desastre.

Ésa chica le haría sacar canas verdes si eso seguía así.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Por aquí estamos en pleno invierno y hace un calor veraniego, lo detesto.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y tan sólo falta una última aparición para ésta pareja.

Gracias por su tiempo y dejar review no es un delito... creó.

Volveré... 


	21. ¿Por qué?

Pareja: Nino y Alya.

Sinopsis: Alya y Nino llegan a la pregunta que se hace toda pareja en algún momento.  
¿Por qué te gusto?  
.

Nino estaba en su habitación muy nervioso mirando como su novia inspeccionaba el lugar con la vista.

"¡No pudo creer que cedi a que viniera! ¡¿Cómo es posible que nunca me pueda negar a nada de lo que me pide?! ¡Yo soy el hombre, el que lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación, no puedo dejarme dominar!"

Alya: Tengo sed, traeme algo para beber.

Nino: Si señora.

"¡Que quede claro que no hago esto por miedo! Sino por que es una invitada y la debo tratar bien, si éso."

Alya quedó sola en la habitación y se puso a mirar cada detalle.

Alya: ¡Wow! Nunca vi una habitación con tantos arreglos florales, es incluso más femenina que la habitación de Marinette.

Siguió pasando la vista por unos libros, CDS, peluches, imágenes de cantantes, un almanaque de Crepúsculo con días importantes marcados, fotos de el con sus amigos o familiares, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un par de revista que estaban ocultas debajo de la cama.

Con una sonrisa pervertida se acercó y agarró las revistas.

Alya: ¡Wow, wow, wow! No creí que Nino tuviese este tipo de revistas.

Cambiaba de página aún incrédula hasta que su novio regresó.

Nino: Preparé té y galletas, espero que te gusten.

Acomodó las cosas en una mesita que tenía y miró a su novia confundido.

Nino: ¿Por qué estás mirando mis revistas de arreglos florales?

Alya: No sé si alegrarme por tener un novio como tú o si sentir vergüenza.  
.

.  
Luego de unas horas la noche llegó y Nino acompañó a su novia a su casa.

Alya: Sigo sin saber por que traes una linterna, un casco y una escoba.

Nino: ¡Es peligroso andar desarmado a éstas horas!

La morena le mostró su puño.

Alya: No te preocupes, Volpina y Jade Turtle pueden con unos maliantes de cuarta sin la necesidad de sus poderes.

"Por éso traigo esto, para defender a los maliantes de ti."

Es una regla de todo superhéroe, proteger todo tipo de vida sin importar como y él la obedecía por éso los protegeria de su novia.

La chica se acercó a su novio y extendió su mano para tomar la de él pero éste se alejó asustado.

Alya: ¡O vamos! ¡Sólo te quiero tomar de la mano, no voy a abusar de ti!

El chico la miró con desconfianza y le tomó de la mano algo apenado.

Alya: O al menos no por ahora.

Nino: ¿Dijiste algo?

Alya: ¿Qué? No, no dije nada.

Le sonrió y el se encogió de hombros despreocupado sin saber el peligro que le esperaba.

Alya: Oye Nino ¿por qué te gusto?

Él se sobresalto por la pregunta y miró a otro lado sonrojado.

Nino: Eres mandona, calculadora, impulsiva, das miedo, desde que apareciste traumaste a más de un akuma...

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza y el cayó arrodillado por el dolor.

Nino: ¡Pero eres valiente, decidida, si algo te da miedo le haces frente para ya no temerle, eres una buena amiga y persona, siempre apoyas y aconsejas a los demás y no sé para los demás chicos pero tú eres la chica más hermosa de todas para mi, eres la luz de mis ojos!

Alya le soltó la mano con un pequeño rubor y le sonrió.

Alya: ¿De verdad piensas éso de mi?

Él se paró mientras acariciaba su dolida mano.

Nino: Todo éso y mucho más.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Alya: Ya hemos llegado.

Nino: Si.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros lentamente y...

Otis: Alejate de mi hija ahora mismo o conocerás lo que es el dolor verdadero.

Los dos se separaron y vieron como el padre de Alya llegaba con unas bolsas de compra.

Nino: Suegrito.

Se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo pero éste lo empujó y se llevó a su avergonzada hija de la mano.

Otis: Vamosno tesoro, no te juntes con ésta chusma.

Le cerró la puerta mientras Nino se iba con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Nino: ¡Yo no le pregunté por que le gusto por distraerme con mi querido suegro!

Y se fue con los hombros caídos por la derrota pero alegré por que el pudo confesarle lo que le gustaba de ella y según él le dejó una muy buena impresión a su "suegro".

Fín 1...  
.

.  
Hola!

Y así llegamos al último capítulo con Alya y Nino.

Esperó que les haya gustado y el siguiente capítulo será también la última aparición de Adrien y Marinette.

El último capítulo, el 24, será un especial lo que significa que aparecerán todos.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	22. ¿Quién comerá?

**Pareja: Adrien y Marinette.**

 **Sinopsis: A Adrien le da hambre en el receso y decide comer un crossoin. ¿Lo logrará?**  
 **.**

 **.**

"Grrrr"

Toda la mañana en el salón de clases se oyó ése rugir proveniente de la panza de Adrien el cual no tuvo tiempo de desayunar por levantarse tarde por haber estado... patruyando París con su novia hasta tarde.

La maestra le lanzó varias tizas para que calme su estómago ganando la burla de más de uno.

Pero ahora que el receso comenzó no había nadie quien le impida comer ése croissant que compró de caminó a la escuela.

Lo sacó de una bolsita que tenía en su mochila con cuidado y se relamio los labios.

Ya no estaba caliente pero éso no le importaba, lo comería como si no hubiese un mañana.

Lo acercó lenta y alegremente a su boca y...

Marinette: Wow, ése croissant se ve delicioso.

Se detuvo y miró a su novia a la cual ni noto que estaba.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta ella tampoco habrá desayunado."

Sonrió con burla.

Adrien: Si, se ve delicioso y no te doy.

Lo movió un poco para hacerle burla y Marinette le sonrió.

Marinette: ¿Qué tal si hacemos un juego?

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que ella continue.

Marinette: Si adivinó de donde lo compraste me lo darás y si pierdo...

Acercó su rostro al de su novio y éste se sonrojo.

Marinette: Haré lo que tu quieras gatito.

Adrien trago duro.  
Por fin podría tener el control en la relación si ella perdía.

"Así que esto es a lo que se le llama tener una oportunidad única toda la vida."

Sonrió y asintió con la victoria en sus manos ya que sería imposible que ella gané.

Adrien: Trató hecho prince...

Marinette: Se lo compraste a mi padre está mañana mientras me esperabas.

"Crack"

El corazón de Adrien se partió en dos por haberse olvidado de éso, ella le sacó el croissant y se lo comió haciendo que su novio se deprima aún más.

El chico se tapó el rostro con las manos para que ella no lo vea llorar.

"¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto?! ¡Si ella fue quien lo guardo en mi mochila mientras yo hablaba con su padre!"

Marinette: Estuvo delicioso.

Miró entre dedos como ella tenía una inmensa sonrisa y ya no había rastros de su adorado croissant.

La azabache sacó algo de su mochila y se lo mostró a su novio.

Marinette: ¿Quieres galletas?

Él nuevamente se alegro y asintió.

Marinette: Te las daré si me dices que me ibas a pedir.

Adrien arqueo una ceja confundido por la petición pero decidió restarle importancia.

Adrien: Te iba a pedir que me dejes usar tu traje de Ladybug. Quiero saber que tan bien me quedaría.

Le sacó la bolsita de galletas y se puso a comer contento mientras ella reía.

No podía creer que esa iba a ser la petición de su novio.

Se acercó al chico para tomar una galleta pero el apartó la bolsita.

Marinette: ¡Adrien! ¡Dame una!

Adrien: ¡Nunca! ¡Son mías!

Forcejearon un rato hasta que Adrien accedió a compartirlas.

Adrien: ¿Marinette?

La chica lo miró y el le besó la comisura del labio dejandola avergonzada.

Adrien: Tenías unas migajas.

Volvió a comer las galletas con una sonrisa y pensando en una cosa.

"¿Me pregunto qué hubiese hecho ella si le decía la verdad con respecto a que le iba a hacer si perdía?"

Se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo galletas con su novia.

Lo que le iba a hacer si ella perdía sólo el lo sabe.

Fin 2...  
.

.  
¡Hola, volví!

Me disculpo por la tardanza pero se me rompió mi celular y hace poco me compré uno nuevo.

Esperó que lo comprendan y también esperó que les haya gustado éste capítulo.

Próximo capítulo el cual va a ser el casi último sera, "gotas para ojos".

Volveré...


	23. Gotas para ojos

Imprevisto capítulo final ¡Chan, chan, chan!

Pareja: Nathaniel y Chloe.

Sinopsis: Un mal entendido aveces pude ayudar a que una relación inicié.  
.

.  
Chloe llegó al salón de clases y vio que el único que estaba era un somnoliento Nathaniel.

Chloe: Luces cansado ¿Te quedaste toda la noche mirando la saga de Crepúsculo?

El chico le miró triunfante.

Nathaniel: ¡Ja! ¡Te equivocas, está ves me desvele mirando Floricienta!

Chloe sonrió con burla y la sonrisa de Nathaniel se borró y se sonrojo.

Chloe: Como sea, no está bien que te desveles.

Se sentó en su asiento y buscó algo entre sus cosas.

Chloe: Prueba esto, quizás te ayude.

Él la miró confundido.

Nathaniel: ¿Gotas para ojos? Nunca antes las he usado.

Las tomó dudoso y la miró con muchísima desconfianza.

Nathaniel: ¿No será alcohol?

La chica fruncio el ceño.

Chloe: ¿Qué tan pesadas crees que son mis bromas?

Nathaniel lo medito un rato y suspiro resignado.

No tenía de otra, si la profesora lo veía cansado seguro le tiraba la pizarra encima.

Nathaniel: Lo intentaré.

Levantó su cabeza, luego el fresquito y antes de que la gota caiga cerró los ojos.

Chloe: Nena, le tienes miedo a una pequeña gota.

El chico la miró enojado.

Nathaniel: ¡Nunca antes he usado algo para mis hermosos ojos! ¡Es obvio que tengo miedo!

La rubia lo miró con burla.

Chloe: Co-bar-de.

Él enrojecio del enojó, intentó ponerse las gotas pero otra vez cerró los ojos ganando una risa por parte de Chloe.

Chloe: Jajaja, tan grandecito y tan cobarde.

Nathaniel suspiro muy enojado y la miró con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel: Hagamos un juego. Si yo te pongo las gotas ganó y no me molestaras por el resto del día y si pierdo haré algo vergonzoso cuando estemos en clases.

Ella levantó una ceja.

Chloe: No sé por que me tienes que ponerme tu las gotas a mi si estoy bien, pero aceptó el desafío.

Se acomodó en su asiento, levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Chloe: Vamos a ver como lo haces si no habro los ojos.

Nathaniel miró a su amiga con emoción.

"¡Ver a Chloe con los ojos cerrados es super emocionante! Así se ve tan indefensa y vulnerable."

Sacudió su cabeza para calmar un poco su emoción.

"¿Qué puedo hacerle para que abra los ojos? ¿Cosquillas?"

Acercó sus sudorosas y temblorosas manos a ella pero retrocedió.

"¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! ¡Si la tocó me demandará por acoso sexual, ire a la cárcel, mis padres se avergonzaran de mi y mi primer besó será con un lunático asesinó! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Chloe: Estoy esperando a que hagas algo.

Él se sonrojo.

Nathaniel: C-claro, aquí voy.

Se acercó mas a ella y poso una mano en su rostro para abrirle los ojos pero se oyó un golpe y los dos miraron como Juleka los veía algo sonrojada por la escena.

Juleka: Esto... lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí.

Cerró la puerta y se fue dejándolos nuevamente sólos.

Chloe: Creo que gane.

Nathaniel: ¡Éso no importa ahora! ¡Debemos explicarle que no es lo que parecía!

La chica rodo los ojos ya cansada.

Chloe: Voy a ser directa contigo por que creo que hasta Kim y Alix van más rápido que nosotros.

Él la miró confundido. Nunca antes la vio tan sería.

Chloe: ¿Qué sientes por mi?

El rostro de Nathaniel enrojecio como nunca antes.

¡Eso si que no se lo esperaba!

Chloe fruncio el ceño.

Chloe: ¿Y? ¿Qué sientes por mi?

El pelirrojo le dio la espalda ya que no la podía ni mirar.

Nathaniel: Creo que me gus...

Chloe: ¿Te qué?

Ella se puso de pie, le tomó del brazo e hizo que la mire.

Chloe: Quiero que me lo digas fuerte y claro mientras me miras.

El pelirrojo estaba más rojo que su cabello y todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

Nathaniel: ¡Me gusta...

Kim: ¡Hola, Kim el soltero solitario mega rechazado a llegado para arruinar todo momento romántico!

Chloe lo fulmino con la mirada y vio como los demás se asomaban por la puerta dendo a entender que estaban escuchando todo.

Nathaniel al darse cuenta se fue corriendo muerto de la vergüenza mientras Chloe ahorcaba a Kim por arruinar el momento y la profesora miraba todo con una sonrisa.

Profesora: Esto estuvo mejor que mi telenovela.

Y así a pesar de que no se hicieron novios esta pareja comenzó a avanzar.

Luego de 23 entretenidos capítulos doy por concluida está historia con la victoria más que obvia para las chicas ya que no se sonrojaron tanto como los chicos.

¡Fin!

.  
¡Hola!

Y la terminó aquí ya que no me acuerdo cual era el final que iba a hacer debido a que todo estaba en mi antiguo celular. Así que no me odien a mi ni a Kim que arruinó el momento que algunos esperaban.

No se sientan tristes por el final, en mi perfil encontrarán una nueva historia llamada "tontos enamorados" que sera similar a está pero ahora nadie empezará como pareja.

Está historia estuvo inspirada en el manga/ anime para 2018 karakai jouzu no Takagi-san.

Gracias por leer hasta el final.

Hasta la próxima...  



End file.
